Fields of Innocence
by Selene08
Summary: The story of a young girl who is rescued from a small British village in England. With a loving smile and an accepting demeanor can this little girl be the one thing to soften the cold Nosferatu’s heart? Or will she merely reject him as all before him.
1. Chapter 1: A Fateful Meeting

**Summary:** The story of a young girl who is rescued from a small British village in England. With a loving smile and an accepting demeanor can this little girl be the one thing to soften the cold Nosferatu's heart? Or will she merely reject him as all before him have? Bonds will be made, trusts will be pushed, and the most unlikely relationship will form between the two most unlikely people.

**Author's Note: **Hello everyone! Its nice to meet and I hope you enjoy this FanFiction. I was feeling in an emo mood when I wrote this and I was feeling a bit down and thought about this story.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hellsing nor will I ever so please do not sue me. However the character of Amelia Swan and all of her attributes does belong to me. So please do not steal her or I shall send Alucard and his hellhounds after you. This FanFic will be rated higher in upcoming chapters for language and a quite a few evil meanie head FREAKS and one disgusting Hellsing soldier.

Enjoy! And please remember to - as the old saying is - Read and Review! Thanks a million.

Blessed be,

- Selene08

* * *

**Fields of Innocence**

* * *

_Isn't anyone trying to find me? _

_Won't somebody come take me home _

_It's a damn cold night _

_Trying to figure out this life _

_Wont you take me by the hand _

_Take me somewhere new _

_I don't know who you are _

_But I... I'm with you_

_I'm with you_

_I'm looking for a place _

_Searching for a face _

_Is anybody here i know _

_'Cause nothings going right _

_And everything's a mess _

_And no one likes to be alone _

_Isn't anyone trying to find me? _

_Won't somebody come take me home _

_It's a damn cold night _

_Trying to figure out this life _

_Wont you take me by the hand _

_Take me somewhere new _

_I don't know who you are _

_But I... I'm with you_

_I'm with you_

- From "I'm With You" by Avril Lavigne

Chapter 1:

**A Fateful Meeting **

The night was cold and eerily calm. The moon was full and beautiful but seemed to glare down in disgust at the carnage that had been brought down before the town. But the battle was over. All that now stood in the middle of the FREAK and ghoul carnage was a lone man.

Or rather vampire.

With his tall lithe figure he wore a plain grey suit with a crisp white dress shirt underneath that held an ascot that was tied loosely. His Victorian dress was covered by a long billowing trench coat. Alucard looked up around him and smiled slightly at his handiwork. Holstering his two guns inside his pockets he paused for a moment before heading on to look up at the moon.

"Ah…angry with me aren't you?" he asked the glaring moon. "It had to be done. No other way." His voice was simple but a sad tone in his voice was evident. "It wont matter anymore, I am still one of the damned. One of your servants, do not judge me harshly my lady." And with that he turned on his heel and began to walk back through the carnage.

As he walked, just before he left the village he heard a faint rustle. Taking out his Calsull immediately he spun around in a deadly aim.

"Show yourself." He said his voice low, deep, and filled with a flat sadism to it. He was in no mode to be merciful.

"P-p-please…d-don't s-sh-shoot." Came a small soft voice, obviously female. Alucard looked surprised at the voice. He tipped his head and through his glasses he saw a small girl roll out from the carnage.

Blood mixed with sweat and tears could be smelled on her. She was covered in filth but it did almost nothing to mask her tantalizing scent of a sweet floral resembling lilies. She was a small girl with a four foot eleven frame that was petite and frail looking. Her skin looked ultra sensitive in its paleness. A matted mess of black hair that came in waves to her shoulders hung about her face as it was parted down the right of her face and swooped over her left eye in a straight sweep. Big brown puppy dog eyes stared up at the Nosferatu with a look of pure and utter sadness. Such innocence was becoming upon her as they both stared at each other.

"P-p-please…" she stuttered. Her soft British accent was low and pleading. "I…I'm not one of them…p-please don't kill me." she begged as tears flowed down her eyes. He did not lower his weapon. He knew not to trust foes like her, but what if she wasn't one?

"What is your name child?" he said his words slightly harsh.

"Amelia…Amelia Swan, but I go by Mia…most of the time." She muttered and he noticed that she was no more than eight or ten years of age. A face of purity and sweetness. Eyes of Innocence as he searched her mind. Flashes of her past fluttered through his mind, he concluded she was no more than a mere unfortunate mortal.

"Don't worry little one, I'll not harm you I-" he was cut off as many shots began to fire rapidly into him. He heard the little girl scream and hide in her shelter once more. It was official, he was now officially pissed. Satan himself would have cowered in Alucard's fury.

When the bullets had stopped and he was nothing more than Swiss cheese. Alucard turned and saw a band of police ghouls. _So that's how they want to play…_Getting up quickly. He regenerated faster than normal and turned to face them.

"Did you think you would get away that easily did you?" came the FREAK responsible for all this.

"And did you think you'd get away alive." Said Alucard and with many bangs and explosions from his guns. The ghouls around the scared shitless FREAK lay dead. And Alucard heard the quiet sobbing of the little girl and could feel her distress. It tore through his like knife. He wanted nothing more than to soothe her but he had a more pressing matter at hand.

"W-w-wait…!" cried the FREAK

"Die." Was all Alucard said and with two deafening shots to the head and the heart. The FREAK fell back to form a pile of disgusting grey glop.

Holstering his guns he shook his head in disgust before he turned around. The little girl was gone but he knew that she was merely hiding.

"Come out little one, its all over now." His call was meant with silence. Sighing he crossed the space between him and the little girl's hiding place. Peeling away the wood easily away he came upon the little girl.

She was huddled in a small ball of pure terror as she looked up at him. Her heart was racing and she was the most pathetic human he had ever seen. But a desire rose up within him. The need to protect, the need to hold her close and never let go. He gave her a small reassuring smile and in a soothing voice he spoke.

"Its alright now, your going to be okay." She merely nodded. "Why don't you come out?" she shook her head and he sighed.

"Its alright, I promise I won't hurt you."

"I know you wouldn't." she whispered and he was shocked at her words. "I don't know why, but I just know."

"If you know then why wont you come out?" he asked concern now in his voice.

"There out there, its too scary." She said and he smiled at her pathetic voice.

"There gone now, and they'll never come back. I've killed them. So its all over now child, all's well." and he extended a hand to her. Surprised once more than she did not shrink from it. "So will you come out?" and she looked hesitant before slipping her small hand that could have been wrapped around twice by Alucard's.

Pulling her up and out of her hiding hole as gently as he could. He set her down before him. She really was a runty child he noted. She came up just a little past his waist. Bending down at her level he looked into her eyes.

"Are you alright?" and she nodded and he noted the blood was not her's. But the tears certainly were.

"I'm scared." She whispered, "There not coming back…ever." And she burst into tears and Alucard looked pained.

"Why are you crying young one?" he said as he placed a hand on her shoulder. Not sure what else to do he began to pull her into him. Wrapping her up in his arms her thin little arms snaked up and wrapped themselves around his neck.

"Mama…papa…there never coming b-back." She sobbed into his neck.

"Shh, shh, shh, it will be alright little one. I promise you."

"B-b-but…" she stuttered, "I'm…all...alone, now." She said her voice filled with so much pain it killed Alucard to hear her even speak. He felt her heart beat with fear and terror at what just happened. Her mind was heavy with grief and pain, he could feel her suffocating under her own sobs.

"Its going to be okay little one, I promise you. Your not alone, I'm here. I'll stay with you." And he felt her become appease. Hope flared within her like a newfound candle.

"R-r-really?" she chocked pulling back to look into his crimson orbs.

"Really, really."

"You promise?" she said the hope was now sparking into a dangerous bonfire, Alucard smiled revealing his fangs.

"Promise." And as though the sun itself broke through from all of the clouds of dull grey rain.

She smiled.

To Alucard it was as if the moon herself smiled up at him. With her deep brown eyes filled with so much happiness and love. Her pupils were like stars to him, making his heart flutter if it could still beat. He smiled back at her as he was caught off guard with a massive hug. For the first time in years blood tears streamed down his eyes as he hugged the little girl back.

"Thank you." She whispered to him, so low he almost didn't hear it. He was shocked, this little girl. So insignificant and frail was hugging him so tightly and so close. It made him feel warm and fuzzy all over. He was confused at this. Wiping away his tears slyly he gently pried her from him.

"Don't worry, a promise is a promise." He said to appease her shocked look. It looked as though he were going to leave. Instead he wrapped her up in his long trench coat till she was nothing more than a cute little red bundle with ha head. Picking her up gently she leaned against his muscular chest.

"You never told me your name, sir." She said and he smiled as they began to walk back towards the Hellsing troops.

"You may call me Alucard." He said and he could feel her nod. "Close your eyes child, its time to get some rest."

"Okay." And he began to sing softly to her. A soothing lullaby he had learned as a child himself by his own mother. Instantly her eyes closed and she fell back into a blissful slumber.

"Sweet dreams…Mia." He said whispering her name softly and sweetly. She sighed as she lay in her protector's arms.

"Yes…." And she trailed off with another sigh and the next words out her mouth are what shocked Alucard to the point of speechlessness.

"…_Papa Alucard…" _

_

* * *

Well that was the first chapter. I hoped you liked it, sorry if it was so short. I promise to make the rest of them as long as possible. Well anyways, if there's anything I need to work on feel free to tell me. And as always, please read and review. Later!

* * *

_


	2. Chapter 2: Welcome to Hellsing

_Thank you to all of those who reviewed this story! It was sooooooo nice of you and I am enternally grateful. Please read and review this chapter and flames are welcomed of course as long as it is conscructive critique. Anyways without further a do..._

_On with the ficie! _

* * *

**Fields of Innocence**

* * *

Hear me

You gotta be out there

You gotta be somewhere

Wherever you are

I'm waiting

'Cause there are these nights when

I sing myself to sleep

And I'm hoping' my dreams

Bring you close to me

Are you listening?

Hear me

I'm crying' out

I'm ready now

Turn my world upside down

Find me

I'm lost inside the crowd

It's getting loud

I need you to see

I'm screaming for you to please

Hear me

Hear me

Hear me

Can you hear me?

Hear me

- From "Hear Me" by Kelly Clarkson

Chapter 2:

**Welcome to Hellsing**

The room was dark and cold. But she was wrapped in something warm but a presence was near her. Thinking she was back in her old room Amelia began to stir as she felt a weight on her bed. Snuggling deeper into the covers she didn't want to wake up. The outside was cold and she was warm and snug as a bug in a rug with the warmth of her blankets.

"Time to wake up little one." cooed a soft deep voice in her ear. She shook her head and burrowed deeper into her pillow.

"Nuh huh." She muttered sleepily. "Sleepy time." And she heard a soft chuckle at her cuteness.

"But little one you must." And he began to gently shake her just enough to get her to move. Her eyelids began to flicker open reluctantly and she sat up slowly. Taking in her surroundings. She was in a cold dark stone room. Looking about her in surprise she gasped.

"Wh-where am I?" she said looking around her in fright. And then as she looked down she realized she was no longer dirty but squeaky clean and dressed in a cotton night gown. "Hunh?! What…how…hunh?" she said and her eyes fell upon the chuckling vampire before her.

His hat and glasses gone Alucard looked down at the little girl, a smile played around the corners of his face.

"Good evening little one."

"Alucard…" she said faintly and he nodded. "Alucard…where am I?"

"You are at the Hellsing Organization Head Quarters." Came the stern voice of sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing along with her butler and formal Angel of Death Walter C. Dornez.

"Hunh?" she said looking up at Integra and Walter with eyes bright of curiosity. "What's a Hellsing?"

Integra smirked at the little girl. "A Hellsing is what I am. A Protestant soldier of God bent on riding the world of all supernatural activity against the Protestant Church of England."

"Oh." She said and then she looked up at Alucard who was smiling down at her.

"What is your name child?" asked Integra coolly as she took out one of her expensive cigars and lit one.

"Amelia, Amelia Swan." She said shocked by her icy demeanor. "What is your name ma'am?"

"That's sir, child." Barked Integra and Amelia flinched.

"Master, your scaring the child." Said Alucard smirking slightly.

"Do I look like I care Alucard?" she said blowing out a plume of smoke. "And before any further introduction goes I want to know exactly what's going on."

"Its simple master, I found her in the wreckage and saved her from a ghoul attack and one idiotic FREAK. What more is there to say?" he said cocking his head to one side in mock innocence. "Surely there isn't a problem."

"I'll decide what's a problem here."

"Of course master." And he gave a small nod.

"Will get someone to look after her and get her into foster care." She remarked before she turned to leave Alucard spoke.

"No." half turning in disbelief Integra turned to stare back at her servant.

"What is that servant?" she said through gritted teeth.

"I want you to transfer the girl over to the Hellsing Organization."

"You don't give the orders here, monster." She said her ice blues glaring at him but he merely smiled back at her.

"She'll one day be a valuable asset to Hellsing I can assure you. She has great potential and will one day perhaps be a good operative among our ranks."

"I've already let you keep the police girl. What makes you think that I'll let you keep this girl? You've already pushed your luck to its limits." And he looked thoughtful for a moment in mocking.

"Well for one master, she's not a vampire she is still indeed human and mortal and a little fragile if I do say so myself. And secondly." He looked his master square in the eye and his tone was no longer lofty and his smile was gone. "A promise is a promise, Integra. You of all people should know this and know this you do. For you and I both know that I have never once gone back on my word."

A judgmental silence lapsed between them and neither Alucard nor Integra spoke or moved. Staring into each other's eyes as fire and ice clashed once more. And finally she let out a defeated sigh.

"Fine, she may stay." And she turned and before she left she said. "And I expect you to keep that promise Alucard."

"Of course, my Lady Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing you have my word." And he saw her give a faint nod before striding out quickly from the room. Walter in her wake giving Alucard a sly smile before disappearing with Integra and Alucard could hear them mildly talking about what just occurred.

"Well little one looks like you get to stay." Said Alucard sitting down on her bed looking at her, "How are you feeling?"

"Um, okay." She said as she looked down and she felt a hand lift her chin back up.

"What's wrong? Shouldn't you be happy that you get to stay here?" he said his voice and eyes filled with genuine concern. "Or do you want to do something else?" and she shook her head.

"No!" and she took his hand in both of her's. She looked over the symbols in his hands, both of her's barely fitting in his. "It's just…I…" and the tears started to well up within her eyes. Causing the once deep brown to become glassy array of different tones of brown.

Drawing her into his lap he cradled her and rocked her back and forth. He let her cry her fill until she was in no more than hiccupping sobs.

"There, there now, it's alright. Tell me why do you weep?"

"I know that you said you would stay with me but…" she trailed off taking a shaky breath, "I s-s-still m-miss them so-o much! I didn't want them to g-go. I wanted them to stay and this p-place. It's so different, I just…I just don't know what to d-do." And he rubbed her back and sent calming waves throughout her body.

"Its okay little one, all's well you'll get used to it. This place isn't so bad you know. Why I'm sure in no time you'll find yourself here."

"R-really?" she said looking into his crimson orbs.

"Really, really, I promise you." And he wiped her eyes with his thumb. "Now little one I want you to take a deep breath." And she did as she was told. "And calm yourself."

"Okay." She said nodding, Amelia took a few more calming breathes until she was ready to speak. "I'm okay now."

"Good." And he stroked her hair. "Now I want you to tell me how old you are and who were your parents." Nodding she began.

"I'm eight years old and my mama and papa's names were Jack and Stèphanie Swan." Alucard took into account how she pronounced her mother's name.

_"Tu est française _and she nodded. _Are you French?_

_"Oui, monsieur, et toi?" _he shook his head. _Yes, Mister, and you?_

_"Non, je suis Walachia. Et toi?" No, I am From Walachia, and you?_

_"Je suis anglaise et française." I am from England and France._

"I see, so you are fluent then?" she nodded.

"Well kind of, I know enough to get me around but I don't know a lot of complicated words and stuff." She said looking down sadly. "Mama said she would teach me when I was older, but now…" she trailed off miserably.

"Well don't worry, we'll get you into a French program for school among other things if you wish." And she nodded happily.

"Yes please!" and he smiled at her cuteness.

"Walter left you some clothes, there over there. Get dressed and come outside."

"Okay…" she said trailing off as her eyes met the small brown paper wrapped package waiting for her. Alucard stood and headed for the door when he felt a small tug on his sleeve. Turning he saw Amelia looking up at him with big eyes.

"Hmm? What is it little one?" he said smiling slightly taking her hand in his.

"You're a vampire aren't you?" with evident shock in his eyes he looked down at her. Not sure what to make of this.

Part of him longed to tell his new little girl the truth. He felt that she would accept him and cherish him as he now did her. The other part of him wished to never see her face again. To tear himself away as he had done all humans in fear of getting hurt and betrayed. He knew the little human before him couldn't possibly understand.

But what if she could?

As if to test the waters he bent down to her level. Looking into chocolate eyes they seem to melt before his fiery gaze.

"And if I was?"

**To be continued…**

* * *

_Hey everyone! The long day wait for the next chapter is up and ready! Sorry this is so short but I wanted to give a sort of a cliffhanger because I keep getting cliffhangers. Muhahaha! My revenge at last! Haha! As if anyone even cares, oh well...sigh. The next chapter which will be more indepth with occur soon...I hope. So please enjoy and read and review as always. Thank you!_


	3. Chapter 3: A New Life

_Hello everyone! Welcome to Chapter 3! I hope you all enjoy it and I'm sorry if its too long for your taste but I like making things long because it bugs me when things are too short. Anyways, I hope you enjoy it and thanks for the reviews they were so sweet and so lovely! I really hope that all you loyal fans will please read this chapter and review once more it really does make my day, er, night really when I hear of them squeal Yay! Go reviews! Anyways..._

_On with the Ficie! X3_

_

* * *

_

**Fields of Innocence**_

* * *

_

_How can you see into my eyes like open doors_

_Leading you down into my core_

_Where I've become so numb without a soul_

_My spirits sleeping somewhere cold_

_Until you find it there and bring it back home_

_(Wake me up)_

_Wake me up inside_

_(I can't wake me up)_

_Wake me up inside _

_(Save me)_

_Call my name and save me from the dark _

_(Wake me up)_

_Bid my blood to run_

_(I can't wake)_

_Before I come undone_

_(Save me)_

_Save me form the nothing I've become_

_Now that I know what I'm without _

_You can't just leave me_

_Breathe into me and make me real_

_Bring me to life_

- From "Bring Me to Life" by Evanescence

Chapter 3:

**A New Life**

"_You're a vampire, aren't you?"_

_…"And if I was?"_

Looking up at Alucard, Amelia's chocolate eyes looked into his searchingly. She could see the hurt in his eyes. The way he seemed to hide back all of his grief. She knew what she had to do. Taking the sides of his face in her hands she looked into his eyes.

"It wouldn't matter." She whispered and she smiled at his evident shock. "It will _never _matter to me."

Just like the night before, Amelia looked up at Alucard with those big trusting eyes. Eyes that seem to bore into his should and know him down to the core. Eyes he would do anything to protect.

Smiling and wrapping her thin arms around his neck she hugged him. The shock was so apparent all Alucard could do was just stand still until he soon enveloped the little girl into his chest. Hugging her close he never wanted to let her go.

"Thank you." He whispered for only her to hear, even if they were alone. Breaking away from the contact, they both stood and looked up and down at each other.

"Now get out!" she said and his eyes widened.

"What the…?" he said as he was being pushed out of the room.

"Get out! Get out! Get out! I have to change! You can't be in here!" she said pushing him from behind to get him out. Her frail beyond imagining human strength barely moved him but he went anyways.

"Alright, alright, but hurry up little one." said Alucard chuckling to himself. Once he was out the door. He turned to see the door slam with as much force as Amelia could muster. _Cute kid, _he thought with a smile.

_"It doesn't matter…it will never matter to Me." _her voice rang through his head. Once again he was completely thrown off by her forwardness. The way she smiled at him without even knowing him. She had never once called him a monster even yesterday in the battlefield. _So young, so trusting, so mouth watering delicious smelling…No! What the hell am I thinking?! _Cried Alucard mentally.

_I can't, I couldn't…I wouldn't…no, never, not when she's already trusted me so readily. But she's so easily dealt with. Her flesh seems so young and tender, so full of hot, sweet blood_...his mouth watered and his eyes glazed over. _No! Don't think about it, she's trusting you with everything she has right now. You promised her, you would never hurt her. Dammit Alucard get it together! _

His mental assault on himself as he began to mutter under his breath did not escape Amelia's notice as she changed into her clothes. She shrugged it off as she looked herself over in the mirror in the bathroom.

Now dressed in a knee length red skirt jumper assemble. Her black shirt was Victorian and held quite a few frills but she didn't mind at all as she searched for something to tie her waves back. But nothing came up, sighing in defeat she went off to join Alucard. Not before she slipped on a pair of black dress shoes and long white socks.

"Um, master Alucard?" asked Amelia as she slipped outside without a sound.

"No!" he cried startled at her sudden appearance. "Where the _hell _did you just come from?" he demanded angrily and she seem to shrink before his gaze,

"Um…from…inside…" she trailed off in a small voice, her eyes grew wide with confused fear. He relaxed and shook his head and rubbed his temples. "Uh…is something…the matter…um, master Alucard?"

"No, everything's fine." And he looked at her curiously. "Master Alucard?" he said smiling slightly. Oh yes, he liked this, very, _very_ much so.

"I don't know it just slipped out. I'm sorry." And he shook his head at the little girl.

"Don't be, I kind of like it. You remind me of police girl a little."

"Police girl?"

"You'll meet her soon enough. She's my fledgling." He then gave her the five second introduction on vampires and she nodded like she understood throughout it all. "Well then, come on little one. The night is young, we shouldn't waste It." offering her his hand she took it with a smile.

"Yes master Alucard." And they went into the darkness. She couldn't see a thing but soon her eyes became adjusted. But she didn't care if she could see or not. She knew in her heart Alucard wouldn't let anything happen to her, _ever. _Sighing in content she gripped his hand as he led her out of the dungeons and through the Hellsing Manor.

Pointing out the various attributes of the manor her eyes began to widen in awe as she looked upon it. It was so large, so clean, and as beautiful as her eyes devoured it all up Alucard couldn't help but chuckle a little. He led her all the way to the kitchen in hopes of finding food for her. Just as he predicted Walter was in there preparing Integra's late night tea and light dinner.

"Well hello there and what do we have here?" said Walter kindly to the little girl as Alucard held the door open for her.

"Hello!" she said happily coming up to greet Walter.

"My, my if my eyes don't deceive me a cute little girl just walked into my kitchen." And she beamed and giggled. "And what might your name be?" he said bending down to her level a little.

"My name's Amelia Swan, weren't you with Miss Hellsing earlier?" and he nodded.

"I was." And he held out his hand. "Walter Dornez, it's nice to meet you Miss Amelia." She took his hand and shook it as firm as she could.

"It's nice to meet you Mr. Dornez." And he straightened up and looked over at Alucard who was lunging on the island in the middle of the kitchen.

"Dinner for two this morning I presume." And Alucard nodded.

"If you would Walter."

"Of course." And he turned his attention back to Amelia who was looking around the kitchen in awe. "And what would you like for breakfast?" she looked up at him with big eyes. Such cute puppy dog eyes, Walter just had to smile.

"Um…" she said looking around in hopes of finding a morsel here or there. "Hmm…eggs?" she said scratching her head. "I like eggs." And he chuckled at her cute thoughtful expression as her brow furrowed in deep concentration.

"Would you like toast with it? Perhaps some bacon?" and she nodded enthusiastically.

"Oh yes please!" and he smiled down at her.

"Coming right up, just let me finish with Sir Integra's dinner and I'll get right to it."

"Please take your time Mr. Dornez."

"Walter is just fine Ms. Amelia."

"If it is then please call me Mia." And they both smiled at each other.

"Of course…_Ms. Mia._" Amelia couldn't help but think: _we're going to be friends._ And then Walter went to his work, thinking: _what an adorable child. But I wonder…_he looked over at Alucard and Amelia. Amelia was now sitting in his lap and he was twirling a wavy lock of her hair. _What is Alucard scheming now?_

_I scheme nothing, angel. _Replied Alucard telepathically, Walter was far too used to this to protest.

_Then why bring her here? Wouldn't she just make for a good snack instead? _He then heard Alucard's mental growl and backed off immediately. _It was a joke Alucard, sheesh usually you're telling _me _to lighten up._

_Sorry angel, but…_and he saw the mental picture of Amelia smiling. _I just don't think I could hurt her. Even if I wanted to._

_Aww…_came the sarcastic Walter. _Has the almighty Alucard's heart been thawed by a mere seven year old? _

_She's eight, thank you very much! _And Walter silently laughed.

_She looks so much younger._

_She's also a very weak human. But she has a good spirit and in time she'll become strong._

_So we can hope. _And he felt Alucard sever there mental link and he went about his business of preparing breakfast.

Playing with her hair, Alucard began to braid twists of it between his fingers as Amelia looked at the symbols on his hands. She wondered what they were. Two pentacles shone clearly in an inky black upon the crisp whiteness of it. She felt the material, it was a feathery soft one. It smelled of leather and ink to her. She noticed the cracks in the leather from over use of them; such soft leather, such a beautiful design. Filled with symbols she could not understand.

"You seem to be enjoying my gloves." He said to her, his voice low as to not hurt her ears.

"I am, just like your enjoying my hair."

"It's very soft." He commented in his defense and she giggled.

"You're a strange one master Alucard." They both watched as Walter came back with an empty tray. He didn't say a word as he went about his business of preparing breakfast for Amelia.

He continued to play with her hair. He liked it a lot, in fact. It was such a shinny jet black. Blacker than the night the fueled his very soul as it came in short cascading waves to her shoulders. Falling over her shoulders and her eyes to frame her thin face it was a perfect contrast to her fragile pale skin. And not to mention it smelled absolutely wonderful to him, a natural floral scent. A beautiful scent.

But Alucard knew he would never lay a hand on her. She was far too precious to him. Despite the fact of not knowing each other for more than two nights, one of which she was sleeping, they couldn't help but feel as if they've known each other for all this time. Alucard, despite how much he actually wanted to, refrained from tampering into her mind. Deciding upon learning from her the old fashion way. He didn't realize it, but she was starting to bring out the one thing in him he had fought so long and so hard to force back. _She really is bringing out the-_

His thoughts were cut off by Walter however who was carrying a tray landed with tea and her breakfast.

"Here you are Ms. Mia, breakfast is served!" he said setting the tray down before her and taking the plates off.

"Oh thank you, thank you Walter!" she said happily as Alucard set her down on a stool and promptly began laughing. Her nose barely reached the top of the counter, she scowled in annoyance and embarrassment.

"Shut up." She said in a pouting whisper. Walter suppressed a chuckle and promptly went over to fetch a book for her to sit on. _She's just like Integra at that age, so sensitive of her height, _thought the old butler. _But oh so cute! _He mentally exclaimed. Yes it had been a long time since a small child with a friendly smile was there to grace the cold Hellsing Manor.

"Here sit on this." and with that Walter and Alucard sat apart from each other and watched as Amelia ate her breakfast. Walter served her, her tea which she took it gratefully. The cup fit largely in her two small hands as she held it to her lips for a sip. The tea was a tasty light brand mixed in with just the right amount of crème and sugar for the sweet girl.

The bacon and eggs were made to perfection and the toast was lightly buttered. Alucard wrinkled his nose and chided.

"Ugh! You humans will eat anything, won't you" Walter rolled his eyes and Amelia giggled.

"Well…" she said inspecting the impeccable food, "It's no vat of blood." And she took a bite and smiled, "But it will do, I suppose." She said with a huge fake sigh and a slightly snooty attitude in an attempt to sarcasm.

Alucard chuckled and Walter smiled, "At the rate she's going she'll be a first class fledgling for you won't she?" asked Walter too low for Amelia to hear.

"Oh no, not yet." Said Alucard, "But for now at least she has good enough taste to appreciate blood."

"I think she was joking Alucard." Said Walter flatly.

"Hmm, maybe." And they watched as she still nibbled. "Does it taste good?"

"Yes it's delicious!" she said, "Thank you very much Walter."  
"It's my pleasure Ms. Mia." When she was done Walter cleared away her plates and was called away by Sir Integra just as Amelia and him were sipping tea as Alucard complained about human food.

"WALTER!" came the shrill voice.

"Coming Sir Integra!" he called back with a polite voice, his face was weary as he left his two companions.

"Master Alucard?" asked Amelia who was now sitting in his lap again now that she had finished eating.

"Yes little one?"

"Is Ms. Hellsing really strict?"

"Hmm, well yes I suppose she is. Being the head of this organization she has to be."

"What does the Hellsing Organization do exactly?" this was a question he was seriously debating telling her on. Should he tell her? What would happen if he did? Would it frighten her? What should he do? _Dammit! I don't know what to do! Stupid child! Why did she have to ask me that?_ he thought silently reprimanding her.

"Master Alucard did I do something wrong?" she asked tugging at his sleeve as he spaced out with his thoughts. He seemed to be doing that a lot lately.

"Oh no, its alright." He said in a soft reassuring voice. He silently questioned his sanity at the tone of his voice. Even with Integra his tone had never been that fatherly. _Just who the hell is this girl?! _

"Then why did master Alucard space out like that? Is master Alucard not feeling well?"

"Master Alucard is feeling just fine, don't worry about it." he said patting her head with affection. "I'll let master answer that question."

"Master?" she said cocking her head to one side in question. Her eyes sparkled with a thirst for the many answers to the many questions she had swimming through her mind at the moment.

"Yes Sir Integra is my master. I'll explain it in detail some other time. But long story short I am bound to the Hellsing family with eternal servitude until I am set free."

"Is that what these symbols mean?" she asked holding up his hand. _She's observant, _he observed.

"Why yes they are, very good little one. You catch on quick." She flushed with pleasure. Compliments obviously new to her as she beamed nervously.

"Um, th-thank you." She said flushing once more.

"Ah, it seems my master is calling me." and she cocked her head to the side slightly once more. He knew that he had another question ready and waiting for him. "All questions will be answered in due time child. For now come." And with that he took her in his arms and walked her out to Sir Integra's office which was adjoined fairly close to the kitchens.

Within a few quick strides he was at the door of her large office. Walking in and striding up to the desk quickly he set Amelia down before her. Walter stood behind sir Integra with his hands clasped behind his back.

"Good evening master." Came Alucard's deep voice, she looked up with her ice blues.

"Good, is not a word I would have chosen."

"Ah but master it is after all such a beautiful night." And her teeth clamped tight shut together with a shutting noise. "Why is it not good?"

"As if you don't already know." She remarked.

"I am a man of many talents, I'll admit that much." And he mocked bowed to her. "What are my orders? My master?"

"We have a class B on our hands. A FREAK attack that happened just short of Manchester, I want you to take care of it immediately. Search and destroy. Here's the file." She said handing over a manila folder to him. He took it and looked it through quickly before handing it back within seconds.

"Of course my master, is that all?" he said expectantly. She plucked a cigar from a dish on her desk and lit it. Taking a large drag on it before he folded her long fingers together and surveyed him over her hands.

"I want to know what you propose to do with this child?" and Amelia suppressed the urge to flinch at her icy words. _I don't think she likes me very much, _she thought sadly.

"Why I plan on teaching her the basics. Let her get a feel for herself hear before going to in depth on her training. And in answer to your question master, no I do not plan on turning her into a fledgling. At this age it would be most unwise. Besides my already fledgling might get jealous." He said with a small grin. "I plan on also doing my best to take care of her in every way I can." Integra surveyed him and took another pull on her cigar.

"Why Alucard…" she trailed off smirking, "I didn't know you were such a saint." Sarcasm dripped from her voice and Alucard merely smiled back. Revealing a maddening grin with his fangs showing.

"I live to serve." Sarcasm equally evident.

"Well whatever your true reasons are in any case." She looked him in the eye. "If any harm comes to this girl on your head be it. I will not tolerate an innocent child's life to be handled carelessly and to be thrown away at the drop of a hat. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal my master." And another silence lapsed between them as it did earlier.

"Walter?"

"Yes Sir Integra?" said Walter perking up at the sound of his name, he had become lost in his own thoughts at the moment.

"I want you to take Ms. Amelia here and get her situated in a comfortable room. Also either tonight or tomorrow or whenever you can spare some time for her. I want you to take her shopping for some clothes and some toys if she wishes it."

"Yes, ma'am. Is there anything else I can do as well?"

"I also want to get her enrolled in school as well. When you have the time, look into that. Make sure she is comfortable enough. That will be all."

"Very good, sir." And she turned back to Alucard.

"I want you to take care of this now. Search and destroy, restrictions levels will be given clearance by me when you need them but as such I do not think that you will. Now go."

"As you wish my master." And with that he turned on his heel and was about to teleport through the darkness when he stopped and patted Amelia's head.

"Now be a good girl and wait for me to return." She smiled up at him.

"I promise, please be careful master Alucard." She said as small hand clutched his sleeve.

"Don't worry little one, be good." And with a final pat and a tug he was gone with nothing more than a shimmer in the darkness.

"Come along Ms. Mia we'll get you situated all right." Said Walter coming to her side.

"Okay Walter." And she turned back to Sir Integra who had gone back to her paperwork. "Ah, um, M-Miss Hellsing…?" she asked shyly and Integra looked up or rather down at her.

"What is it child?" and she shuffled her feet looking down. "Well? What is it? I haven't got all night." Said Integra impatiently.

"Well I just, I just wanted to say thank you. Thank you for letting me stay here, I…I really appreciate it." said Amelia as she chanced a glance up into her eyes. Surprising Walter and Amelia Sir Integra was smiling.

"Your welcome Ms. Amelia." Her ice blues softened for a moment and then she cleared her throat and straightened up. "Well now, move along and get to your rooms."

"Yes Ms. Hellsing!" said Amelia straightening up herself and following Walter out of the room.

_Hmm…maybe she doesn't hate me as much as I thought she did. _Thought Amelia smiling slightly at the thought, _I hope we can be friends. For that one moment she really did seem like a very nice person. _

Her thoughts strayed to Alucard and her heart felt heavy with worry and her mind filled with horrible scenarios. Trying to push them from her mind as she followed Walter the thumping of her wildly beating heart was less than calm. It was wild with anxiety. _Oh no, I hope master Alucard will be safe. Please oh please God watch over him. Please let him be safe, please don't let him die. I know vampires are immortal but if he were to be killed…_

She shuddered at the thought.

_Please God…I beg of you. Watch over him, protect him. Please let him return home safe. _

"Is everything alright Ms. Mia?" asked Walter looking down at his young charge's worried and anxiety ridden face.

"I-I'm just, worried about master Alucard." She admitted in defeat.

"Don't worry Ms. Mia he's an expert when it comes to this. He's one of the most powerful vampires in the world. Probably _the _most powerful one, I doubt a couple of FREAKS could even get a scratch on him." his words appease her but a never fading worry did not leave her all that quickly.

"I suppose so…"

"So don't worry about him. He'll be alright, he's been doing this longer than I've been alive." She looked up and smiled at Walter who returned it in kind.

"Your right Walter, I shouldn't worry about him. It would be an insult to him I suppose."

"It would…in a sense I suppose."

"Thank you Walter."

"Not a problem Ms. Mia." A silence lapsed between them as they continued to walk. Her eyes took in the entire mansion as Walter repeated the process Alucard had did by pointing out all the rooms and the pictures to her. Describing them in details as they went she hungrily devoured all of the knowledge that was the equivalent of a blood pack for Alucard.

"Ah and were we are!" said Walter opening up a large oak door for Amelia and standing back for her to enter.

"Wow." She said softly as she entered slowly. The door closed with a soft sound behind her. Her eyes took in the entire room and she felt a sense of such wondrous gratitude to Ms. Hellsing, Walter, and Alucard most of all.

The room was fairly spacious and seemed so much bigger to her for she was so small. It was somewhat circular for it was at the edge of the building with a Victorian style and high ceilings to it. A large window covered one portion of it that had thick blood red drapes hanging over them. A large classic black carpet spread throughout the entire room. Two yards from the window was a double-sized bed with white sheets. A night stand on either side of them. A desk was positioned to sit in front of the window a long with an array of bookshelves going all the way just before the door they were facing in which they looked at it from their point of view. Amelia also noticed two doors which she assumed a closet and a bathroom lay.

"Wow Walter its…its…" she didn't know how to describe it.

"Nice?" he offered.

"Bloody brilliant." She said jumping up and onto the bed. "Oh! This is such a nice bed! I've always dreamed of having a bed like this!"

"I'm glad its too your liking." Said Walter smiling at the little girl's happiness as she looked around the room. Like any child she seemed to touch everything with in it. Soon she was even on her knees feeling the softness of the plush rug.

"Now Sir Integra has instructed me to take you shopping for certain items you will need. Such as the usual clothes, toys, toiletries. Is there any particular time you wish to go?"

"When will you not be busy?" she asked politely he chuckled.

"Oh no need to worry about me, I haven't a thing to do." And she perked up at this.

"Well if you could give me about an hour or less then can we go?" she asked and he nodded.

"Of course, I'll leave you and come back in an hour then?"

"Please and thank you." He smiled and bowed before he left the room. He asked one more thing however.

"Will you be needing anything else in the meantime?" and she shook her head.

"No thank you, I'll be alright. Thank you Walter."

"Of course Ms. Mia you are more than welcome." He left and closed the door quietly behind him.

"Its so big." She said looking around. She kicked off her shoes and set them at the foot of her new bed. Coming to rest of the happy softness of it she laid back upon the pillows.

_Wow, I can't believe that I'm actually laying here right now. _A small pain for her old life crept up into her heart. _Mama…papa…_Flashes of her parent's gory death filled her mind. She flinched and did her best to clear her mind. _Well at least I have master Alucard with me now. From Walter said he's so strong he wont die. _With that cheerful thought she hopped down from her bed and opened the curtains to hope back up.

From her bed she had a perfect view from the sparkling moon. She seemed to smile down upon the little girl who watched with content eyes. _I wonder if I'll ever get used to being here. Walter seems very friendly and nice, I like him a lot. Ms. Hellsing seemed nice in that moment but she makes me wonder. Perhaps she can't act as nice as she wants because of her duty. I think that's it, from master Alucard's eyes when he spoke of her he seems to think highly of her in a sense. _

_This place is so different, so strange yet it feels safe. I liked it down in the basement with master Alucard. The darkness felt comforting, I was always a night person to begin with and seeing as master Alucard's a vampire I guess in a weird way it all works out. I don't know, I suppose in time I shall get used to everything. Maybe if I didn't have so many questions It be easier! _She mentally chided.

In her short life Amelia had been fascinated with almost everything she saw. She thirsted for knowledge and read anything and everything her little hands could get. She loved to learn and she wanted to retain if not more knowledge than she already could. She had a feeling that she had struck a gold mine with Hellsing. For it was filled with secrets and mysteries. Mysteries she would have fun solving, and secrets she would have equally as much fun prying.

Sighing she watched as the clouds rolled lazily by, her thoughts of the future and what it would be. In the back of her mind an ache for what had just happened slowly took over. But she would not succumb to it. Not yet anyways. Mixing in with her musings for what was to come was the impending doom of Alucard's mission. looking up at the moon she couldn't help but pray.

_Dear God, please grant master Alucard safety. Please don't let anything happen to him. Please, I beg of you. I know vampires are evil and he is one of them but he's good. I know he is. Please God, protect him, please…_

**Elsewhere in Manchester…**

Laughing his head of maniacally Alucard was happily plowing through ghoul after ghoul. Shots could be heard as wailing moans mixed in with blood and ghoul slim.

"Come on! Come on! Is that the best you can do!" came Alucard's sadistic chidings as he taunted the ghouls. "You ghouls are pathetic!" Continuously laughing as he blew each of the apart. A fanged grin escaped his lips as his eyes were ablaze with pure sadistic happiness.

The Calsull and Jackal smokes from each shot. Rising into the air as it made swirls of impending death. Like a rattle snake's warning before it were to shoot out and attack. He laughed with each shot.

When all the ghouls had been destroyed he moved on and went in search of the FREAK responsible for all these attacks. Taking down more ghouls as he went along until finally he found him.

Cowering in the shadows was the FREAK. His skin was a disgusting grayish sheen under the pale moonlit. Alucard walked up to him, the Calsull drawn.

"No…p-please…!" begged the FREAK. Alucard merely smirked a twisted smirk as his mad eyes were wide with pleasure.

"Miserable excuse for a vampire." he said putting in a new clip for the Calsull. "Time to die.

"N-no!"

A deafening shot and scream pierced the night.

The FREAK moved no more as Alucard walked away holstering the Calsull and the Jackal. _Mission completed master, target silenced. _He communicated to Integra as he looked up at the moon.

_Good work Alucard, come home. _

_Yes my master. _And with that le looked up at the moon was more and reveled in the silvery beams of light that kissed his skin.

"Ah, what a perfect night." He commented as he chuckled to himself remembering the police girl. "Too bad I can't have another bit to drink…" left to his own musings he continued to walk back. Taking his time as he went back to the manor. He thought about Amelia and couldn't help but think once more.

_She really is…_he smiled in spite of himself and through narrowed eyes he thought.

_Bringing out the human in me. _

**Meanwhile, back at the Hellsing Manor…**

KNOCK - KNOCK

Came the soft tapings of Walter.

"Come in!" called Amelia happily as she was pulled out of her drowsy trance.

"Ms. Mia, its been an hour. Are you ready?" he said as he poked his head through the door. She nodded and hoped off the bed and hastily put on her shoes.

"Yes of course I am. I'm sorry to be a bother Walter." She said tripping over herself. "Darn it! Bloody shoes!" she muttered and he chuckled at her frustration.

"Its no bother at all." And she bounded over to him as he held the door open for her and turned out the light. "Come along now, time to get you some new clothes!" he said happily.

"Yay! New clothes!" she said happily. She skipped ahead of Walter as he found himself reminiscing. He fondly remembered Integra with that same skipping as her big blue eyes looked up at him happily whenever they went out. It really had been too long since they had had a child to grace the presence of the stone cold Hellsing Manor. Such innocence hardly ever befell that of the harden floors of the manor. Only echoes of the lost childhood of Sir Integra dare skip along the surface of the house. But as Walter looked on at the happy Amelia he couldn't help but feel his old heart stir.

_Maybe this place will cheer up a bit with her here. Perhaps in time, she might actually like it here. I hope she's happy, _he thought wishing her the best.

"Come on Walter!" she said tugging at his sleeve for him to hurry.

"I'm coming I'm coming, my aren't we in a hurry?"

"Oh sorry." She said looking down in embarrassment.

"Not to worry, not to worry." And as he led her down to where the cars were he couldn't help but smile at Amelia. _Such innocence, _he thought shaking his head.

Climbing into the plush back seat Amelia watched through the tinted windows as the clouds continued to loll by without a care in the world. She felt a new happiness in her. A new found hope stirred as she watched the trees whip past them.

_Such a strange life I'm beginning to lead. It feels so foreign, so right, and so completely and utterly ridiculous I can't help but smile. A good life…_she looked out at the moon.

_A new life._

* * *

_Yay! Chapter 3: A New Life is over and done with! Phew! I never thought I'd be done with it, but here it is. (Sorry way to many things happening at once. It'd probably help if I wasn't IM-ing and writing two other stories at the same time though. Anyways..) I hope you all enjoyed it. Please read and review sil vous plait! And don't worry the next chapters which will be probably long as well will be coming up soon. I plan on writing this all the way to the very end and making it long (sorry for all of you who don't like long things but just bare with me. I know you won't be disappointed!) :3. Now the question we must as ourselves as we wait for the next chapter is..._

_What do you get when you mix the Angel of Death, a little girl, a vampire with a very big gun, a crowded late night shopping mall, and one poor unfortunate pink fluffy bunny? Don't know? Well find out in the next chappie! See ya! _


	4. Chapter 4: Shopping

_Hello everyone and once again welcome to Chapter 4! Yay I can't believe that I made it this far! I'm so happy! squeal :3 Well anyways, I would like to first thank all of my loyal fans and for all my new ones to who read and reviewed this. Your comments were so nice and so sweet. For this new chapter it will be _very _out of character on Alucard's and Walter's part. I just wanted to make something that would be funny (even though I suck at it). Its also just supposed to be a filler chapter to get to know Amelia a little bit. Also something that's just sweet. But don't worry the next chapter will have more drama and action! Wild Geese here they come! Duh tadadadada! I don't want to spoil it at all so sorry if I am just a little bit. I hope you all enjoy it. Please read and review!_

_

* * *

_

**Fields of Innocence**

* * *

_Yeah - Yeah - Yeah-ya - Yeah-ya _

_Why do you look so familiar_

_I could swear that I_

_Have seen your face before_

_I think I like that you seem sincere_

_I think I'd like to get_

_To know you a little bit more_

_I think there's something more_

_Life's worth living for_

_Who knows what could happen_

_Do what you do_

_Just keep on laughing_

_One thing's true_

_There's always a brand new day_

_I'm gonna live today like it's my last day_

_Yeah - Yeah - Yeah-ya - Yeah-ya_

_How do you always have an opinion_

_And how do you always find_

_The best way to compromise_

_We don't need to have a reason_

_We don't need anything_

_We're just wasting time_

- From "Who Knows" By Avril Lavigne

Chapter 4:

**Shopping**

The clouds lolled by and Amelia was feeling more and more excited as she rode in the back of the luxurious town car. Her anticipation was heightened as she saw the first of the city lights. _Yay! I can't believe I get to go shopping! I am so happy! _She mentally squealed.

But being the sweet girl she was she still couldn't help but feel a little of the overwhelming embracement of the whole thing. _I'm sitting in a huge care being driven to a shopping mall. I can't just go spending money left and right here. Heck, I don't even know what we're doing anyways! Hmm…maybe I should pick something up for master Alucard as well…_With that thought in mind she wondered what vampires needed much less wanted.

_Can't be food, unless there's blood flavored lollipops or something. Clothes, I don't know his size, hmm…I wonder. Maybe I should ask Walter? _But the feelings of embarrassment overwhelmed again as she looked at her newfound friend.

"Ms. Mia…Ms. Mia…?" came Walter's voice. Bringing her back to her senses she nearly jumped at his voice.

"Hunh? What? What's going on? I'm here!" she said frantically remembering how often she had spaced out in school to remember the teacher's cruel scolding.

Walter chuckled, "Its alright Ms. Mia I was just wondering where you would like to go first."

"Oh…" she gave a nervous laugh. "Sorry."

"Quite alright." He said giving her a reassuring smile. "So where to?"

"Um, ah, well…I don't really know the area all to well…so, um, could you pick for me Walter?" she said her voice not just a little desperate.

"Of course I can." And he was thoughtful for a moment, "I know of a mall nearby in downtown we could go to. Its open late and they have many different shops to choose from. Would that be alright?"

"Oh that would be wonderful!" she said excitedly, her eyes practically stars just imagining it.

"To the mall it is!' said Walter as he turned. She felt herself leaning with the car. The rest of the ride there was a happy one. Walter turned on the radio for them, it was a classical station. Amelia immediately fell in love when a classic piano piece came on.

"Oh! Oh! Walter turn it up! Turn it up! I love this piece!" she said and he smiled and obliged.

"Hmm, I've heard this somewhere I just can't figure it out." he muttered and then realized something. She was far too young to know a sophisticated piece such as this one. "Ms. Mia might I inquire on how you know this song?"

"Mama and papa liked to play French music around the house. I grew up listening to this song, its my favorite."

"Oh really? Your French?"

"_Oui." _She said her accent perfect. _"Je suis Française, je suis anglaise." _

"And you speak it perfectly as well." she beamed. "So what's the name of it? I can't quite place it."

"Clair de Lune by Claude Debussy. It means 'moonlight' in French." And she swayed to the music. How beautiful it was. In the middle her favorite part came up and she felt like dancing to it. Swaying and closing her eyes she felt a wave of calm wash over her. When the song ended in the next five minutes Walter asked:

"So you like classical music?"

"Very much so, the piano and the violin are my favorite. I like the cello to. But I'm not that big of fan of wind instruments like the clarinet or the flute." She said thoughtfully, "What type of music do you like Walter?"

"Oh anything really, mainly music from the war. Old stuff, but I'll listen to anything as long as it has a good tune to it." he said a little surprised at her question. Being a butler no matter how close you are to the family meant that not a lot of personal questions were asked.

She nodded and looked out the window they were now in the nightlife of London. Street lights and the lights of signs were brilliant as they whipped past them. Her eyes grew bigger and bigger with each store they passed. She wished she could see everything at once as she pressed her nose against the window.

_Wow, its so pretty. _She thought in a daze until finally they pulled into a mall parking lot. The structure from where they were seemed almost normal for she could not see it clearly enough. Walter stepped out and opened up the door for her and helped her out. Once she was free of her restraints she seemed to begun smaller than usual as she looked up at the gigantic fortress of society before her.

It was a huge concrete structure made up of various shops and boutiques. She looked on at the all the people who were coming in and out. Landed with shopping bags and various packages. She seemed to shrink away before Walter's eyes. The impending sense of a large crowded building and one small girl did not seem appealing to her. She felt self conscious about herself and suddenly wished she was as tall as Alucard. At least he wasn't intimidated all that easily.

"Its okay." Said Walter reassuringly. She looked up at him with bug eyes.

"I know." She said in a small voice.

"Shall we?" and she nodded as she squared her shoulders. It seemed vampires and the Iron Maiden she could handle. Crowded shopping malls was a whole other story.

Walter led her in through the store wondering how he was going to keep her from getting lost without putting a leash on her. She was so small and so tiny compared to all the people flowing past he knew she would get easily lost. _Dammit, I don't know how to do this. I could always keep her on a thread but it might hurt her. Dammit! Where's Alucard when you need him? _

_Is a crowded mall too much for the Angel of Death? _Chided Alucard mentally and Walter felt a wave of relief.

_Alucard! _

_The one and only._

_Where are you?_

_I just gave my report to master. I'm on my way to you right now. _

_Oh should we wait for you then?_

_Not necessary, I have some other business I must attend to first. I'll find you. _And before Walter could respond he was cut off by the severance of the mental link.

As they walk to the door Walter was about to get it for her when she was nearly swept away by a group of chattering woman.

"Ms. Mia!" cried the old butler frantically looking everywhere for his young charge.

"Eep!" came her voice as she dodged in and out of them Coming up to Walter she was doubled over in a pant. Her eyes wide.

"Ms. Mia! Are you alright?" asked Walter nearly having a heart attack.

"I'm…I'm okay…so many socks…so many socks." She thought with a shudder. He raised an eyebrow but thought it better not to ask.

"Well, we should, er, get going before another round." He said looking around. Walter had faced war, disease, ghouls, vampires, and nobles alike but never had he faced such rambunctious crowds of chattering woman, old ladies, fat men, and screaming children. _I have a bad feeling about this…_with that in mind he could feel the back ache coming on.

"Your right Walter." And she held onto his sleeve nervously. Walking into the mall her eyes grew wide again.

It was a beautiful sight with all the lights and the decorations. It was almost Halloween, her favorite time a year next to Christmas. Pumpkin and Jack - O - Lantern's shared spaces with ghosts. Cobwebs were all around the place along with fake spiders and to her surprise vampire accessories. She wanted to laugh as she thought, _if they only knew! Hmm, I wonder if the legends are true. I'll have to ask master Alucard._

Walking along with Walter they looked for a good place for clothes. She admired the decorations and her eyes became bright with the lights and the sounds, the people's smiles seemed to fuel her own as it seem to grow bigger with each passing store.

_Hmm, maybe this place isn't so bad. I just wish master Alucard was here. I wonder where he is. _He thoughts were interrupted by Walter when he pointed to a store.

"Ah ha! I see, here's a good store. Maybe we can find something good in there. What do you say?"

"Sounds great!" and she resisted the urge to skip along in fear of getting lost. Instead she merely skipped along Walter's side as he smiled down at her.

**XXX**

"What in the blazes is this?" asked Walter picking up a pair of little girl's pajama's. It was a tank top and a pair of short shorts. "How can parent's let their children where these things? There ten years old for God's sake!"

Amelia giggled. "Walter your so old fashioned."

"Well at least I don't go parading around in little girl's knickers." He said with a huff. "Have you found anything you want?"

"Well I found a nice cotton gown." She said holding it up for him. Made of a thin and breathable piece of soft white cotton was a the night gown. It would come down just past her knees and it had thick straps with a straight a cut cross neck. A strip of silk hung just below the breast bone.

"That would be nice." He said taking it from her. "Do you know your size?"

"Petite small." And he noticed she pronounced the French word precisely.

"Good, good." And he held it for her. "Alright what else?" and they went in search of the store.

Going through first skirts and shorts. She felt self conscious once more as she noticed the prices but Walter merely chuckled.

"Price is not an option Ms. Mia. Feel free to get whatever you want." She smiled weakly at this as she began to pick through it. Choosing the cheapest ones. She ended up picking out three black skirts all knee length, a long red skirt, a long blue skirt, a long black skirt, and a pair of shorts, and a pair of jeans.

"Well now that we've gotten that out of the way." Said Walter as he held her bags as they walked out of the store.

"Walter please let me carrying them." she protested trying to take the bags.

"Its quite alright Ms. Mia. You just pick out the clothes, I'll carry them."

"But Walter-" he cut her off.

"No." he said firmly but then his tone softened. "Now be a good little girl and let the butler do his job." She let out a defeated sigh.

"Fine." He chuckled.

"That's a good girl."

"Just one bag?" she tried to plead again. "The little one? Its not even heavy." He let out a defeated sigh as she gave him the puppy dog look.

"Oh don't give me that look I said no." she looked down and stuck her bottom lip out just slightly making it tremble. Looking back up at him with a full on puppy dog eyes. It was no use, that look was just too cute to resist. You'd have to be dead not to submit to that look. It was his turn to let out a defeated sigh.

"Oh alright, but just one." and she let out a happy cry.

"Yay!" and she took the littlest bag. "Thank you Walter."

"Your welcome." He sighed once more, she now had a weapon over him.

"What's this? The Angel of Death being so submissive?" came the drawling deep voice in a chuckle. Spinning around Walter looked over at Alucard with a death glare and a welcoming smile.

"Master Alucard!" cried Amelia nearly knocking him over as her arms wrapped around his waist and hugged him hard. "Your okay!" he smiled down at her and hugged her back.

"Its nice to see you too." She pulled back and looked up at him with a huge smile on her face. He smiled and patted her head. "I missed you, were you being a good girl for Walter?" she bobbed her head up and down her eyes a light with happiness.

"I missed you too!" and she smiled at him he smiled back, his eyes softening, "Yes, yes! I was!" and Alucard turned to Walter.

"Having fun?" he mocked.

"You certainly picked an interesting little girl there Alucard." Said Walter in defeat with a smirk. "She's almost as manipulative as you." Alucard gave a boom of laughter.

"That's my girl." And he took her hand and with Walter they walked through the shops. Alucard of course sticking out like a sore thumb as they went along. Amelia didn't mind or care as her small hand clutched his. She felt safe, she felt as if nothing could ever touch her while he was with her.

"So where to now Ms. Mia?" and she looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Well um, I don't know…" she looked around until her eye's came to rest on a store. From the window displays she could see a few shirt she liked. "Ooh! Can we go there?"

"Of course we can." Replied Walter. They walked over to the store and entered it. A friendly saleswoman in her early twenties came to greet them. Only to find her eyes looking up in horror at Alucard.

"Ah, um…" she began at lost for words but her perkiness didn't fail her. "So, um. How can I help you today gentlemen?" she said not taking her eyes off Alucard who smirked.

"We wanted to find some clothes for this little girl here." Said Walter indicating to Amelia who was so dwarfed by Alucard she hadn't been noticed. "Preferably shirts."

"Right, right!" and she turned to Amelia. "Come along with me now sweetie. We'll get you all fixed up now." Amelia looked up at Alucard who nodded to her.

"Go on."

"What about you?" she asked not wanting to part.

"I'll be here, don't worry." He patted her head and let go of her hand. "Go have fun and pick out some clothes.

"Can you come with me?" and he looked up at the young woman.

"Is that alright?" he asked and she nearly fainted, she had hoped t be missed by Alucard.

"Uh, yeah, sure." She said with a stiff voice.

"Excellent!" and he left Walter to wait outside. The store was just a little to frilly for his taste but he would pay when the time came for them to leave. "Come along little one."

"Okay!" said Amelia happily as she bounced along him as he took her hand once more.

"Right this way." Said the young woman nervously. She then led them to an array of kids shirts. The colors were vibrant shades of yellow, lavender, and pink. Amelia merely shook her head.

"Excuse me Miss? But do you have any shirts in black?" the woman nodded as she began to gain confidence.

"We sure do." And she led her over to more grown up clothes. Amelia looked around for shirts like the one she was wearing. She liked the Victorian style of it and she finally found what she was looking for.

Picking up a shirt she looked at it. It was made of the same light material as the one she wore. With the top being a little form fitting and coming up to her neck with a small frill and was tied by a small bow of string. The sleeves were baggy and came together at her wrist in an elastic band with a cotton strip underneath to protect her skin. The frill from the wrist down was for decoration and was elegant. She liked the shirt a lot. Picking out a black one and a white one she picked out two more in a similar style. Then she picked out a couple more that were dress shirts.

Meanwhile Alucard had wanderer over to the woman's sections and was pawing through the clothes.

"Style's sure have changed." He said a little disgusted as he picked up a mini leather skirt. "What the hell is this supposed to be? A skirt?" and he went off to examine a pair of sequined tops. "Just what is this supposed to be? I understood brooches but this? You humans are weird…" he trailed off shaking his head.

Amelia was still picking out her shirts. She had picked the black one that she decided on beforehand. Three crisp white dress shirts, three black dress shirts, three red ones, one midnight blue one, along with two black vests, and one blood red vest. When she was done she turned around and nearly dropped her new clothes.

Alucard was standing there looking at a woman's bra wondering just what the hell it was. He remembered corsets in his time but he had no idea what it was.

"Hmm…maybe you should put it on your head like a hat?" he swapped his hat and tied it on. He looked like he had two ears sticking out of his head. He turned to the sale's woman.

"Say what's this thingy supposed to be anyways?" she nearly fainted from the sigh of him as he took it off and tried to put it on his chest. "Is it some kind of armor perhaps?" he now had a pair of padded breasts sticking out from his chest. Amelia suppressed the urge to laugh her head off at him.

"Hey! Why are you laughing? I demand to know why are you laughing!" said Alucard angrily and confused as he saw Amelia practically on the floor in giggles. "Stop that!"

"S-sorry…master…Alucard…" she panted. "But that's a…ladies' bra." She said the last in a stage whisper. Alucard had heard the term once before.

"Hunh? Really? Then how's it supposed to go on?" he said more to the sale's woman.

"Give me that!" said the woman taking it from him. "Please refrain from touching the woman's lingerie." She said trying to get them out. "If your finished you may pay for your purchases up front."

"Sheesh don't get your panties in a bunch." Pouted Alucard. "Come on little one, let's go pay before the bra Nazis kick us out." Amelia suppressed more giggles at his pouting face.

"Y-yes sir!" she said still trying to clear the image of Alucard in a bra from her mind. _Silly master Alucard! _She thought as she found Walter. Together they went up front to go pay for her shirts.

**XXX**

"That lady was mean. She shouldn't have snapped at me like that." commented Alucard once they were safely outside the store. "Can we go home now?"

"No, we still have some more stuff to pick up for Ms. Mia here." Alucard huffed at Walter's reply and groaned like a four year old.

"Fine! Stupid butler boy." He muttered and Amelia shook her head. Taking his hand she was beginning to enjoy herself. She finally led them through a shoe shop. She wanted to purchase a good pair of sturdy shoes and socks seeing as her's now pinched her feet.

"Welcome! How may I help you?" came the perky salesman as he came to greet them. Alucard gave a maniacal smirk at him and the salesman backed off a little.

"We're looking for a pair of shoes for me!" piped up Amelia. "A sturdy pair and some socks."

"Er, right." He said looking down at her. "Um, right this way, do you know your size?"

"Nuh uh." She said and he led her to a mat. Taking her size they found she was a six.

"Alright, a size six and what type of shoe did you want?" he asked her politely as he could.

"Something black and that will last a long time, nothing fancy."

"Alrighty then…" he said as he went to scan the shelves. Taking one of the shelf he showed it to her. A classic black number with a thick sole, just a normal sturdy shoe for the era. "How's this?"

"Perfect…" and she sat down to try them on and just as she was fitting the second shoe she heard a crash and a cry of pain. Jumping up in surprise she spun around.

The salesman was trying to hold back a ton of shoeboxes from falling with Walter's help. Shoes went flying, laces strewn all over the place, and boxes were being smashed and crammed in vain efforts. And in the middle of it all stood Alucard with a small box looking amused and worried at the same time.

When it seemed as if there wasn't a single shoe on the shelves anymore the salesman stood panting along side Walter who was now suffering from back ache once more.

"Oops." Said Alucard, Walter glared daggers at him. Alucard backed away wisely and scratched his head. Giving a nervous laugh. "Ah hehe - hehe, my bad."

"Alucard…" began Walter livid. His shirt was un - tucked slightly and his hair was messy. "Alucard…" Alucard laughed nervously, darting his eyes around.

"Well you see the thing is, I didn't _mean _to make it fall. It just sort of _happened _that way." And he looked at Walter now nervous as the old butler took out his gloves. "Come on Walter, were old friends, don't be such a tight ass." And he made a show of looking at the clock. "Well if you'll excuse me, I'll just be going now…"

"Oh no you don't!" said Walter lunging at him.

"Oh yes I do! Your crazy Walter!" and as Alucard dodged through Walter the old butler fell into a stack of boxes that had been salvaged. Amelia meanwhile, had discreetly went over to the cashier and had paid for the shoes herself. Walking over with a shoe box to the door she watched the battle.

Walter was chasing Alucard around the store while the salesman was looking on wearingly.

"Be reasonable Walter!" called Alucard.

"You destroyed an entire shoe store!" he called back. The salesman had had enough as they ended up smashing through everything. Socks went flying everywhere as Alucard accidentally smashed into a barrel of them. It was like a snow storm of every color sock and stocking imaginable. A socks hung from Alucard's hat and jacket but he didn't notice as he dodged Walter. As Amelia watched she absentmindedly took a sock off her head.

The register went flying and the desks toppled over along with chairs until finally with a stiff arm the salesman had yelled.

"Alright! Everyone! Get the _hell _out of my store!" his fury greater than Walter's made Alucard feel almost ashamed of himself. _Almost._

"Wait, here let me help-" began Alucard.

"Help?!" said the salesman with an eye twitch. "You just destroyed my store…get out!" he called once more coming after them with a shoe box. Throwing whatever he could to get them out.

"Oh shit!" cried Alucard with a peel of laughter. "Run for your lives!" Picking up Amelia in his haste he had her thrown over his shoulder as he yanked Walter by his collar. "Move it old man!"

"Out! Get out! Out! Out! Out!" said the salesman as Alucard ran out of the store with Amelia and Walter. Shoes and socks flew at them as the store clerk ran after them with a shoe-full vengeance.

"Shit, shit, shit!" came Alucard's voice. Amelia just lay, draped over Alucard's shoulder with a bored amused expression on her face. _Poor master Alucard, it really wasn't his fault._

"ARGH!" came the final cry of the twitching clerk. _But then again, he didn't have to take it from the bottom shelf…_she let out a defeated sigh, _its going to be a _long _night alright. Oh well, might as well enjoy the free ride! _She said as she suppressed the urge to laugh at the situation.

"Alright, I think we lost him." panted Alucard as he let go of Walter who still looked livid. But he mostly looked tired as he smoothed himself out.

"Good going Alucard, now we can't buy her shoes!" said Walter angrily as Amelia was set down. They began to bicker and squabble as Amelia put a finger to her lips and sighed. Biting her index finger slightly she looked on and smiled. _They are such children…_she thought shaking her head. She collected the bags and put everything away properly just as she heard Alucard say:

"…That guy was crazy! He was twitching like he had the plague with him! It wasn't my fault the guy was a freakazoid!"

"It was too your fault you stupid vampire!" said Walter and Amelia gave a small cough and they turned to her.

"What?!" they barked and she shuffled her feet.

"I, um, got everything together…I already bought the shoes to…and um, here's your wallet." She said in a small voice holding out Walter's wallet. He pocketed it.

"Sorry to snap at you Ms. Mia just a certain _someone _is irritating me." he said pointedly taking the bags from her.

"Its, um, its okay." She said and Alucard gave a huff.

"Can it old man."

"You shut it you blithering idiot."

"Stupid butler boy!"

"Better than being an ass!"

"At least I'm not old."

"At least I'm not a vampire!"

"Dummy!"

"Twit!"

"Bring it on old man!"

"Come on then!" they proceeded to stick there tongues out at each other when Amelia rolled her eyes and let out a sigh.

"How about this?" she said loosing her patience as her eye began to twitch. "Your both acting like children!"

"He started it!" they said in unison as they pointed at each other. She rolled her eyes again. Realized how right she was they sighed in defeat.

"Ugh, I can't believe I just stuck my tongue out." said Walter as he straightened himself up. "Regardless." He looked at Alucard. "Try not to destroy the whole mall Alucard."

"I'll behave if they behave." Walter rolled his eyes.

"Well then, come along Ms. Mia we have more shopping to do." She nodded as she was picked up by Alucard. Giving a squeak of surprise her chocolate eyes met his.

"M-master Alucard!" she said and he smiled.

"I'm sorry for being so disruptive little one. Do you forgive me?" he said softly for only her to hear. He would be damned if he let the butler hear him being so tamed. "I didn't mean to snap at you or ruin your time here."

"Oh no! Its alright, please don't worry about it!" she said hastily. "It wasn't your fault." He chuckled and walked with her in his arms.

"Your too sweet little one." she smiled and rested her head on his chest. "What else do you need?"

"I don't think I need that much anymore. Just some soap and stuff and that should be it."

"Well then, soaps and stuff it is!" and she smiled as he began to run.

"Hey where are you two going!" called Walter.

"Soaps and stuff!" called Alucard as he began to weave through people. "Catch us if you can old man!"

"Don't think I won't find you!" he called back having no intention whatsoever to go chasing after them. He merely walked a little faster as Amelia and Alucard rushed to the stand.

"I'm gonna beat you!" he called as he had set her down and was running along side her.

"Oh no you don't!" she said running as fast as she could. Surprising him, she was actually quite fast but being a vampire he would always be faster. Laughing as they collapsed in front of the store Amelia was panting but Alucard was merely laughing.

"HA! Beat you!" she said pocking him in the side playfully

"Nuh uh! I beat you first!" he said pocking her back and she giggled.

"Hey don't poke there!" she said giggling.

"Where?" he mocked. "Here?" and he began to tickle her. She hardly cared at the stares they were getting from the passing people. As she was being tickled furiously by Alucard.

"N-no…s-s-stop!' she cried laughing and finally he stopped and held her in his arms. She was breathing hard and smiling. He was swaying with her in front of the store. Breathing in her scent something stirred inside him. Such emotion was new to him, he didn't know what to do about it. Stroking her hair in a fatherly fashion he pulled away to look into her flushed face.

"Now who won?" she let out a defeated sigh.

"You won master Alucard." And he smirked.

"That's right, god girl." Taking her inside the store they began to look around. This time no friendly clerk was there to greet them as they looked around. They didn't mind as they sniffed the different smells.

"Ooh! Look sweat pea!" she said happily sniffing the light fragrance.

"Hmm, should we get this one?" he asked her and she nodded.

"Yes!" and his attention turned to a small machine. Walking over to it with Amelia trailing behind him he began to wonder what it was.

"What's this?" he asked picking it up and examining it with long fingers.

"It's a bubble machine!" piped Amelia.

"Bubble…machine?" he asked incredulous, "What's it do?"

"It makes bubbles of course! Silly!" she said as he began to push buttons. "Um, master Alucard I don't think that's how it goes…"

"Don't worry, I just want to see how it works…" and as he began to push buttons bubbles popped out. Thinking if he pushed enough buttons different types of bubbles would come out for him to see he pushed them all at once.

The machine began to vibrate and move around. Bubbles and soap spewed forward and soon it was spinning out of control.

"Uh oh." Said Alucard, "I have a bad feeling about this…"

**XXX**

"Why me?" came Walter's exasperated cry. The mall security had come right after the entire store had been washed with bubbles and soap. The expensive soaps were ruined and everything was in a chaotic disarray. Walter was now being escorted to a cell where Alucard and Amelia were being held.

Sitting in the cold cell Alucard was looking bored and annoyed. Drenched in bubbles Amelia's eyes were wide with worry.

"Oh my God! We're criminals! We're going to jail!" she said frantically.

"We are not going to jail…" said Alucard as he pulled Amelia into his lap. "Maybe." He joked and she gave a squeak of fright.

"Master Alucard!"

"Joking, joking!" she scowled at him. "Sorry little one." she sighed.

"Its alright." And she sighed once more. "Its my fault too, I pressed a button." She admitted truthfully. In an attempt to silence the machine she had tried to push another button. Thus making it spark into flames. The store now smelled like charred plastic and expensive soap.

"Don't worry, we'll just wait till Walter comes and bails us out." said Alucard more to himself than anyone else.

Ten minutes later they heard the click of the opening door. Walter stood before them with a weary look and they guard.

"Well?" he said expectantly. "What do you two have to say for yourselves?"

"The thing was cheap anyways?" offered Alucard hiding a smirk in vain. Amelia nudged him in the ribs.

"Alucard!" he nodded and sat up a little straighter.

"Right! Right! What I _meant _to say was that it was very wrong of us indeed, very, very wrong." He said bobbing his head up and down trying not to laugh. "And the soap was smelled bad to."

"Oh never mind! Just get out of this thing already!" came Walter's voice which was beyond annoyed. "Be lucky Sir Integra doesn't know about this."

"Thanks Walter!" said Amelia as she trailed after Alucard.

"Yeah thanks!" added Alucard. Walter rolled his eyes.

"Don't think you two are off the hook for this one."

"I'm sorry Walter, but it was the machines fault!" protested Amelia.

"Oh don't worry I'm not mad at you Ms. Mia." Said Walter smiling. "Its just the idiot over here I'm worried about."

"Okay!" she said happily.

"Hey!" said Alucard indignant. "Stupid old man." he muttered.

"What was that Alucard?" said Walter putting on his gloves with a snap.

"Nothing!" said Alucard whistling and looking around. "Hey look over there!" Whipping around Walter looked and saw nothing. _Damn vampire! _he growled mentally.

"Sorry Walter!" called Amelia's soft voice as he turned and saw her draped over his shoulder again as Alucard dashed away.

"Eat dust old man!" called Alucard laughing his head off. "Can't catch me!" he saw just as they faded away Amelia shaking her head and trying not to laugh.

_I'll take her home so don't worry about it. You can go home without us, we'll be back soon. _Came Alucard's mental voice in Walter's head. Walter merely nodded and headed to the car with Amelia's bags.

_That idiot. _Thought Walter, _poor Ms. Mia I hope she'll be okay._

_She'll be safe with me you worry to much old man. _said Alucard.

_From everything else! _And he heard Alucard chuckle before breaking the link. Walter sighed. It was going to be a _long _night for poor Amelia.

**XXX**

Outside of the mall the air was crisp and cool. Amelia had now been set down by Alucard and they were walking through the outside strip mall of the full on building. Hand in hand Amelia began to shiver.

"Your cold little one?" asked Alucard looking down in concern at her.

"Just a little." She admitted. And he picked her up and wrapped her up in his trench coat. It was surprisingly warm against his cold body. "Thanks."

"No problem." He said as they walked around. The night was beautiful as it was around ten o'clock.

"Master Alucard?" asked Amelia and he looked down at her.

"Hmm?"

"Do you think Walter will be mad at us?" she said a little fearfully.

"He'll be mad at me above anything else." Said Alucard and he gave a soft laugh. "Not to worry little one, all's well."

"If you say so." And she leaned against his chest. "Can we get something hot to drink?"

"Of course we can." And he looked around until he saw a vender selling hot coco on the street. "How does some hot chocolate sound?"

"It sounds wonderful." And he walked them over to the vender.

"How can I help you?" asked the man looking up at Alucard.

"One hot chocolate." Said Alucard and then he added for Amelia's benefit. "Please."

"Sure thing." Said the vender shrugging off Alucard's appearance as he tended to the chocolate. He took a Styrofoam cup and poured a generous amount inside it. "Whip crème?" he asked, "Or marshmallows?"

"Little one?"

"Whipped crème please." She said smiling slightly and he nodded. It seems Alucard wasn't the only one to be taken back by her sweetness.

"Here you are. That'll be three pounds." He said and Alucard handed him a ten pound note.

"Keep the change." He said, having no use for human money or frivolities he didn't need it in the least bit. "Come on little one." said Alucard as she smiled and took her coco in hand.

"Thank you!" she piped from his shoulder. The man nodded mutely. She took a sip of it just as they walked to an isolated park near the strip mall. Setting down on a bench Alucard sat with the bench seat between his legs and Amelia in between him. He wrapped her up in the trench coat and held her.

"Drink your chocolate little one, it will warm you."

"Okay." She said taking a sip. She leaned back against him, content and warmth spreading throughout her. "Thank you master Alucard."

"It's not a problem." And they both looked up at the moon.

"Its so pretty." She said and he smiled.

"That it is little one, that it is." A silence fell between them as she drank her chocolate and they watched the moon.

Nearby strolling through the more people filled portion of the park where all the lights and decorations were was a woman and her screaming son. He was no more than four and in his stroller.

He was yelling and screaming about not winning the right toy. Clutched in his hand as snot and tears mixed together down his ruddy face was a large pink bunny.

"I don't wanna bunny!" he whined and cried as his mother tried to appease him. "I don't wanna bunny! I don't wanna! I don't wanna!" and with all his might he threw the bunny just as they passed the shrub separating Amelia and Alucard from the rest of the group. He threw it with all his strength as it hit the tree.

"Bunny go bye - bye!" he cried, "I wanna candy!"

Alucard and Amelia heard a soft rustling in the bushes. Immediately on his feet with the Calsull drawn Alucard had Amelia behind him. His hat and glasses gone as he looked at the bushes.

"Whose there?" he demanded. "Show yourself." When the pink bunny gave no response Alucard growled angrily. "I said show yourself!"

Silence escaped the inanimate plaything. Its face wasn't all that pleasant as it held a sadistic look to it. With eyes to small and held a look that was that of a crazy animal. Its mouth was open wide revealing buck teeth and a lopsided smile. It's sickly Pepto-Bismol pink and matted fur was disgusting to look upon. It was oddly stuffed and misshapen giving it a small torso, small arms, large hands, and crinkled feet.

Not a pretty picture.

Walking forward Alucard motioned for Amelia to stay put. She obeyed with curiosity as he walked over to the bushes. He didn't make a sound as he pulled them apart. The animatronic bunny was looking up at him and Alucard looked weirded out.

"What the…?" he said as he moved forward he stepped on the string and pulled it with his foot.

"I wuv you." Came the icky animated voice of the bunny.

"What the fuck?!" shouted Alucard as he began to shoot it to pieces. "Demon!" he said pumping it full of silver.

"I…wuv…you…" came the bunny's voice as it grew deeper and sicklier. Sparks shot out of it and Alucard hastily stepped on it to put it out. The bunny was now smoking and smelling of charred plastic and fake fur. Alucard was breathing heavy and giving it a death glare.

"Take that demon!" he said thinking the doll possessed.

"You killed it." came Amelia's sad and pathetic sounding voice. She was now behind Alucard with her eyes full of vaguely amused disgusted disbelief. "You didn't just kill it." she said holding her hands out and shaking her head. "You pulverized it! What the heck did it do to you in the past life?"

"Oopsies." And she gave him a look that said what - the - hell - is - the - matter with - you?

"I have to say in my defense it put up a pretty good fight." He said as he holstered the Calsull.

"You tortured it!"

"It was possessed! The thing talked! Dolls aren't supposed to talk!" he protested, she shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"I'm going to go drink my coco." She said laughing under her breath. "Want to shoot that too?"

"Maybe." He said grinning a fanged grin at her. She laughed outright.

"Just make it quick, wouldn't want it to suffer." Alucard let out a small peel of laughter.

"Of course." And he scooped Amelia up in his arms. "Are your ready to go home yet little one?"

"That depends." She said as they sat down on the bench again her coco almost gone. "You aren't going to shoot anything are you?" she said suspiciously he chuckled darkly.

"Not tonight little one, do not worry." And patted her head and smoothed out her hair. "I promise not to shoot anything anymore tonight." _I'll just bash it to pieces with my fist instead. _He silently promised with glee.

"Goody." She said taking a final pull from her coco she threw the empty cup away.

"Ready to go?" he said standing up she nodded.

"Yup!"

"Good." And he picked her up and set her own her shoulders, luckily there were shorts underneath the skirt jumper. "Now little one, you are about to learn how a true Nosferatu travels."

"Hunh? What are you-?" she was cut off as the stepped into a portal.

"Trust in me little one."

"I always will." She whispered in his ear. He smiled as they descended through the darkness.

**XXX**

After some talk with Walter about there adventures in the park. Walter prepared a small lunch for Amelia who ate it gratefully. Alucard complained about the smell which earned him a smack on the head by Walter. They bickered playfully while Amelia watched with laughter in her eyes. A few games of cards were to be had in which Amelia had begun to learn the basics of poker.

"Argh! That was such a cheap move!" said Alucard angrily as Walter once again won the third round in a row.

"Was not, your just a lousy player." Said Walter calmly as he smiled to himself.

"The hell I am!" Alucard glared at Walter as he took out his wallet. "Twenty pounds says I win the next round."

"Now is this any way to show an example for the child in the room?" said Walter as he shuffled them once more.

"Scared angel?" taunted Walter.

"Make it fifty." He said looking Alucard in the eye who grinned.

"Now your talking!" hey slammed their money down and both played viciously.

"Ha! Read 'em and weep." Said Alucard as he laid his cards down.

"Not a chance my friend, it looks like you'll be weeping." And he laid his down as well. Walter turned to Amelia. "Ms. Mia your cards?" they had almost forgotten about her.

"Um, I don't really know if this is worth anything I don't have any pairs. Only one of each kind." And she laid it down. Alucard's jaw dropped and Walter smiled to himself.

There on the table lay a royal flush.

"Um, is it that bad?" said Amelia miserably upon seeing Alucard's expression.

"R-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r…" he couldn't even say it.

"Amelia that's the best hand you can have its called a royal flush." Said Walter and her face lit up.

"Really?" and he nodded and helped her pile in the money.

"R-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r…" Alucard still could not speak properly as he watched her happily make out with one hundred pounds.

After the game, Amelia now walked in her room after a quick goodnight or rather good morning to Walter to find that all of her possessions had been put away neatly. She smiled at the thought of the kind man and silently thanked him. She proceeded to go into her large bathroom and draw a bath for herself. It was almost four o'clock in the morning and she was feeling sleepy.

She noticed that sweet pea soaps lay along with a lily scented bubble bath lay ready and waiting for her. Amelia smiled at this as it sat next to a tooth brush, tooth paste, deodorant, hair brush, and a plush white terry cloth robe. She drew the bath full of hot water and added the bubble bath. Inhaling deeply she sighed to herself and said.

"Bless you Walter." Giving herself a good soak for the next half hour and washing herself in the sweet smelling soaps she clambered out.

Drying off and cleaning up her mess she slipped into the bathrobe and headed for her closet. There she slipped into the neatly hung pajama gown she had bought with Walter earlier that evening. The material was light and felt soft the touch. She dried off her hair till it was just slightly damp and proceeded to her bed.

Spread out luxuriously like a doll was Alucard as he was looking out and up at the moon with his hands behind his head. His shoes were gone and all he wore was grey slacks and a vest with a crisp dress shirt underneath that was missing his ascot. His hair was a messy disarray around his face. He looked up at Amelia who was standing there happily surprised.

"All squeaky clean?" he asked her grinning.

"Yup!" she replied walking over towards him, standing at the foot of the bed. "What are you doing in here?" she asked cocking her head to the side slightly.

"What? Can't I pay my new little human fledgling a visit?" he mocked and she giggled.

"Of course you can. But I thought you'd be asleep already though."

"I didn't want to waste the last of the night hours before I have to go to bed." And she nodded. "Come here little one." she did as she was told and allowed herself to be taken up in his arms. She sat down next to his laying form. Her legs were in a crisscross form but the gown was long enough to hide her well.

"Are you alright?" she asked him noting his brooding expression.

"I'm fine, just noticing your smell." He commented and she looked curious as she took a lock of hair and smelled it.

"Must be the soaps Walter got me."

"Do you like them?" and she nodded with a smile.

"Very much so." And he smiled slightly.

"Good I'm glad." And he pulled her down next to him. Her head resting on his chest, he wrapped an arm around her. She was cuddled in next to him and looked cute with him. Like a father and daughter who similar hair and pale skin were so alike it was startling.

"Alucard can I ask you something?" and she could feel him nod.

"Depends, but you may ask anyways."

"Are the legends about vampires true?" and he was thoughtful for a moment before answering.

"In a sense yes. For normal ones that is." And he felt her curiosity. "For you see, I was one of the first and the last true immortals and because of that damn scientist I am now the true No - Life King."

"Okay No - Life King Alucard." And he chuckled slightly.

"That's right and don't you forget it."

"So what about normal vampires?"

"Well you see they now fall in different sections. The first are deflowered humans whose blood has been drained. They are known as ghouls who are basically mindless zombies with a cannibalistic blood lust. They are controlled by the vampire who created them. They can be killed with a shot of blessed silver or holy water to the heart or the head. Same goes for their creator. The second rank is the creator vampire…" and he went into deep detail concerning them. She listened with earnest at his words and did her best to memorize it all. Knowing in her heart she would one day need it.

"Am I boring you little one?" and she shook her head frantically.

"No of course not! I'm very interested in what your saying, I'm sorry if I don't seem like it."

"Its okay." And he sighed as he brought her closer to him. "You smell nice."

"Thank you." And she suddenly felt very happy. She liked Alucard, he was like such a father to her for the short span of time they had known each other. She was looking forward to spending all the time she could with him.

"I'm afraid now little one its time for sleep." And he made to stand but she held on tighter.

"Please don't go." She said holding on as tight as she could. "Please don't leave me."

"But little one sun will be up soon, you need your rest."

"Please, I don't want to be alone. Not on my first night here, its scary." She added by way of further explanation. "Please master." She had taken now to calling him master, after all he _did _say she was now his human fledgling.

"Alright then." He said giving a defeated sigh as he laid back down with her. "I'll stay."

"Yay!"

"But I want you underneath the covers."

"Of course." She said as she let herself be tucked in. He laid down on his side and wrapped his arms around her. Humming the same lullaby he did when they met last night.

"Goodnight little one."

"Goodnight." She said sleepily and within minutes she was fast asleep. He contemplated on whether or not to leave. He knew he could sleep without his coffin but he preferred to sleep within it. Instead he sighed and thought. _I can sleep one night without it. _stroking her hair he looked down at his sleeping child. _For you I'll stay, but only for you. _

Kissing her hair he laid his head down just on the pillow before her head. Closed his eyes and started to slip off into a blissful slumber. _For the one who breathed into me. _He thought. _Who brought me to life again. I don't know what will happen. But all I want you to do is smile. Just smile because honestly. _He silently chuckled to himself.

_Who knows what could happen?_

* * *

_Yippy I'm done with chapter 4! So happy! I hope you all enjoyed my lame sense of humor. I just wanted to give something a little funny. Kind of like a filler arch because I needed to do something quickly. Next chapter should be up and running by tomorrow or even tonight if I don't plan on sleeping again. Yeah I know I'm an insomniac, get over it ; p. Anyways, stick around for chapter 5! And if anyone has any suggestions for how they want characters to act or if they want me to introduce a made up character or anything at all I will gladly take it into consideration and work with it from there. All flames are welcome of course I always want to know how I can improve. Thanks for reading and please review! Later!_

* * *


	5. Special Announcement

BEEP

BEEP

BEEP

…

I am sorry to interrupt the FanFiction that you are currently reading but I must bring you a special announcement.

First off I am switching around the timelines for _Fields of Innocence_ but do not worry it will all pan out accordingly. So please have faith in me and wait and see.

Secondly the character of Captain Pip Bernadette will not be showing up in _this _particular story. Nor will the Wild Geese. But! Never fear there is a place for Monsieur Bernadette and the Geese in the upcoming sequel _Flower of Innocence_. Along with Yan Valentine and Luke Valentine.

Thirdly Amelia's hair will change to straight hair seeing as how I'm writing the squeal and I just can't see wavy hair going with her look. So sorry if you all liked it wavy but it will be straight! If there are any objections speak now or forever hold your piece.

Chapter 5 will be up and running tomorrow or the day after at the latest. It still needs a couple more pages and then it will be finished! This series will spawn God only knows how many chapters. So bear with me folks, I know you wont be dissappointed. Thanks! Please read and review!

So for now please enjoy Amelia as she is growing up as a little girl and in the sequel you will understand why I have changed it around so much. Thank you for all of you who have reviewed and for your support it is greatly appreciated. Thank you and please excuse the interruption once more.

…

BEEP

BEEP

BEEP


	6. Chapter 5: Introductions

_I'm alive! I'm alive! Hello everyone! So sorry for keeping you guys waiting for so long without a new chapter. I hope you like this one; it's just a filler arc sort offor a character introduction. I didn't really know what to write in ways of it and I wanted Amelia to be introduced to certain things and a person. So anyways, here it is. I hope you like even though I don't think it's all that good, but don't worry the next chapters of the series. And yes this is a series and will have a sequel (whether you like it or not) my best friend nee-chan who has been proofreading my work has decided that I should name it the: Innocence of Darkness Series. Not so sure about that, but hey whatever, right? Anyways, please enjoy and as always review! Reviews make me happy and when I'm happy I write better. _

_

* * *

_

_Give me strength to be kind... To combine _

_All the good things in life that were so hard to find _

_But I have and I won't let them go like I do with my friends _

_Still bearing voices... From front... From behind _

_They're the reasons I choose... When to live... How to die _

_When to cast... When to reel _

_When to buy... When to steal _

_When to fiend for the friends that taught me _

_Being inappropriate will _

_Give me a quiet mind and I... _

_I love you _

_You give me a quiet mind and I... _

_I love you _

_Till the end _

- From "A Quiet Mind" by Blue October

Chapter 5:

**Introductions**

It had been almost two weeks since that fateful night when Alucard met Amelia. Her smiles and her giggles seem to light up the dull Hellsing Manor. Alucard had taken on a paternal streak with Amelia. They could be found spending time together in the library as he taught her a bit on vampiric folklore. Or up to mischief in Walter's kitchen. Laughing and playing together their bond was surely growing steadily to the point that it even pulled a smile out of Sir Integra.

Even Walter could be found humming a tune as he did his daily work. The usually stoic butler was now in brighter spirits as Amelia graced his kitchen more so during the night for she wished to spend more time with Alucard. They talked and she helped him with everything she could. He found she was a rather happy and helpful child.

Sir Integra had taken to Amelia and twice now they had been caught by Walter in an intense game of chess. Sir Integra won of course, but she commended Amelia for her strategic mind and her excellent ruthlessness when it came to the oh-so-life-like battlefield. Integra knew that Alucard had been right in saying she had potential.

Amelia herself had become happy over her short stay. She was smiling more than she ever had in her life. She loved Alucard dearly, she loved them all dearly and wanted to make them happy and proud. She knew she had yet to meet more of the people at Hellsing for the imposing manor was so monstrous and spacious. She often wandered about, searching for something to do. Little did she know Alucard was silently following her, silently protecting her.

Amelia oohed and awed as she walked through the Hellsing Manor. Such a splendid place with so much knowledge and wonder to it, it entranced the little girl. More so were the secrets of the Hellsing Manor and Organization. She had been making it a habit of her's to explore the riveting mansion. Using the pulley system to get to and fro she soon made some amazing discoveries.

She had found out that through the ventilation systems you could get almost anymore. She had been climbing through them for she was just small enough to roam comfortably. She saw the council room where the Convention of Twelve met. She saw the grand library and even the hidden library she assumed had been long forgotten. Though she didn't dare sift through the ancient documents. She discovered rooms filled with covered furniture and paintings. All old and dusty, hardly interesting as the libraries.

The mansion was so huge to her, bigger than it was for the others but she wasn't intimidated by it in the least. She had been down in the dungeons plenty of times with Alucard. Laughing with him and playing with him in his room. Though it did surprise her however when she had discovered his coffin sprung forth six arms, hands and fingers included…

- …Begin Flashback… -

_Amelia laughed as Alucard manipulated his shadows into small black blocks for her to try and grab. She chased them around and they chased her. Alucard had taken to training her on how to hunt and track certain things. The girl certainly was amazingly fast. A block would zoom in on in the air but instead of jumping, no Amelia climbed onto his table and lunged for it. Landing a little less gracefully on her feet than would have been desired. But she would learn with time. Alucard had to laugh as Amelia even went so far as to _growl _at one of the blocks when it was so high up she couldn't even reach it._

_Sending him a: you-suck-royally-look Alucard merely pushed her to get it._

_"Go on little one, see if you can." He urged, giving her a little push on her rump with his boot._

_"Hey!" she said indignantly but a smile played on her face. She put a finger to her lips and the other wrapped around her slim waist. _What to do? What to do? _She thought as she looked up at the block._

_Clambering up onto his table she used all her strength to pull the chair up after her. Alucard's eyebrows knotted together in worry but he made no move to stop her. Instead tense incase she were to fall. He watched her climb onto the chair and made the block hover over her. As she reached to grab it, her skirt slipped slightly and fell underneath her shoe. Taking a step forward in the tangled cloth she slipped._

_"AHHHH!" she cried in surprise as she fell backwards, Alucard's eyes widened in horror. Lunging for her he only came to rest on what looked like…_

_"My coffin?" he said surprised as he lay with his stomach over the top. Looking around in frantic panic he called out her name for she was nowhere in sight. "Amelia! Amelia! Amelia!" and he felt a soft kicking and a very muffled voice come out in a squeak. Cries issued from underneath him. He froze in open mouth horror. Flinging himself from the coffin he wretched the door open to behold what made his jaw drop._

_She was laughing._

_"What the…?" he said as she was giggling. A pair of arms were tickling her and she was laughing._

_"M-m-m-Master….!" She giggled as the arms tickled her sides. "Y-your c-c-coffin is…tickling me!" she was in hysterics as her sides, her neck, her feet, her tummy, and under her arms were all being attacked. Alucard sighed in relief for fear of his last domain hurting the girl. And he realized now that it had been his coffin in which she had been saved by. Silently thanking it he said with a firm voice._

_"Stop." The arms gave a palms-up gesture and disappeared. Picking up the little girl he held her to his chest. She looked at him with question in her eye but said nothing. She just let him hold her tight. Alucard sighed as he tried to calm his tense body. It was no use, if his heart still beat it would have been having a heart attack. _

_"Maître?" asked Amelia in questions. (A/N:_ _Maître means Master in French) _

_"You are to never do anything like that ever again!" he said angrily and Alucard felt her tremble at his forcefulness and suppress a flinch._

_"Yes Master, I promise. I just-" she was cut off when he shook his head._

_"You know you just gave me a heart attack little one." Amelia couldn't help but smile. _

_"See!" she said and he was taken back by her sudden cheerfulness. "They were wrong! Ha!" and he pulled back and looked into her eyes with question in his own._

_"Who was wrong and about what?" he asked, curiosity getting the better of him. _

_"I heard some soldiers talking about how heartless you are." She said a little angrily and then she smiled. "I can't wait to tell them how wrong they were!"_

_"Hunh?" and she smiled widely. _

_"If you had a heart attack doesn't that mean you really do have a heart?" she asked cocking her head to the side. "Right?" he chuckled._

_"My heart stopped beating a long time ago." She shook her head and looked at him seriously. Such a cute expression._

_"Nuh huh, I think you have a really big heart papa." _

- …End Flashback… -

Amelia smiled on the memory she had not forgotten it. Nor had she forgotten the shocked expression on his face as she kissed his cheek. She laughed slightly as she crawled through the vents and remembered how the coffin now stood with her in its arms. Shaking a finger at Alucard as if to say "Nuh huh, she's mine." laughing once more at the memory of how she now had a new friend to play with. She hardly minded at all that the coffin and Alucard included with all his familiars and shadows were spawned from evil. She didn't care, Alucard was good, and she loved him dearly.

Shuffling on her hands and knees through the vents she thought about heading towards the dungeons and seeing if Alucard was there. She stiffened when she felt a presence near her. Spinning around and looking from side to side she wondered who was there. She could not see below her anymore for it was covered by a panel. It was the same feeling she got when Alucard was near but this one was different. It felt lighter, more nervous, and there was a definite sweetness about it. Sweet, cute, and fluffy…but not always good for you. Like sugar. Shrugging it off as one of Alucard's familiars she went to take a step forward and she fell right through.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Came a blood piercing scream but it wasn't from Amelia. No, the high pitched scream came from the being underneath Amelia. "Bloody hell!" Came the pitched English voice. Looking up in alarm Amelia and the girl now stared at each other for a full minute. The soft brown met the sea of wide crimson before her.

Amelia was now on top of the young girl who's knees were bent and she was holding herself up by her hands. Chest thrust forward and her face looking at Amelia incredulously. Amelia had to admit the girl she was sitting on was a beautiful one. A soft round face with large sweet crimson eyes. Her short cropped hair was shaggy and framed her face cutely. The short skirt police uniform was cute and form fitting. And Amelia had to admit, even for a little girl of her age and her knowledge, the woman's bust was a sight to behold.

Blushing in embarrassment for staring and for landing on top of her. Amelia scrambled to her feet.

"I am so sorry!" she squeaked out as she rushed to help the girl to her feet. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" she said as the girl was brought to her feet. In her haste Amelia began to pick up the woman's dropped belongings. A kit full of ammunition and supplies. She even attempted to pick up the large cannon gun before her. With the title of "Harkonnen" written upon it.

"Oh no, please don't worry about that." said the woman as she picked up the cannon with ease. Amelia and the woman now stood a few feet apart from each other.

"I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have been in the vents in the first place. But I just wanted to go exploring. Please don't be mad! I really am sorry." Said Amelia hanging her head in shame. The woman held up her hands in a gesture of surrender. A sympathetic smile played on her face as she looked down at the little girl.

"Oh no! Its quite alright. You just startled me that's all. Please don't apologize." Amelia hung her head even more in shame.

"I just…I just…" the woman laughed at her cuteness as Amelia shuffled her feet and twisted her hands around.

"Its alright." Amelia chanced a glance up to her surprise the girl smiled.

"Your not mad?" the woman shook her head.

"No not at all!" she said brightly Amelia smiled, and the woman was taken back by that smile. A genuine smile rarely seen in the manor. "Master does that to me all the time. Well not like that but, well, oh never mind." But Amelia shook her head for the realization had kicked in. The uniform, the cannon, the bust size…it all made sense now!

"Oh…" said Amelia and the woman crooked an eyebrow. "You must be police girl!" said Amelia happily, the police girl gave an exasperated sigh.

"That is not my name." she said in weary desperation and annoyance. "My name is Seras, Seras Victoria."

"Oh okay!" and Victoria looked up, or rather down, and saw Amelia smiling and holding her hand out. "My name is Amelia Swan, but you can call me Mia. Its nice to meet you Ms. Victoria."

Victoria looked at that hand. Silently questioning the girl's sanity for extending the hand to a vampire. She took it hesitantly and shook it surprised at the girl's use of a firm grip. More to the surprise she was cold and pale. And she wondered…._is she a vampire? _

"Its nice to meet you too." Said Victoria still hesitant as they let go. "W-wait a minute! What are you doing here? Who else knows you're here?" she asked realizing that there was a random little girl on the loose in the manor.

"Oh that's right! Master Alucard must not have told you!" said Amelia bobbing her head up and down in realization herself. "I, well, it's a really long story. But in short. I'm-"

"My human fledgling." Said a disembodied from the shadows. Alucard appeared behind Amelia who spun around with a smile on her face. Victoria jumped in surprise and in more surprised for Amelia wasn't unfazed in the least. In fact she looked overjoyed at the mere thought of him being there.

"Master Alucard!" said Amelia happily as she wrapped her arms around his middle. Alucard chuckled and picked her up.

"Little one I fear you shall ruin my image." Amelia grinned and laughed nervously.

"Sorry Master."

"Do not apologize, I never said it was a bad thing." And Victoria's jaw dropped as Alucard kissed her forehead. "What's your problem police girl?" Victoria regained her composure enough to say angrily.

"My name is not police girl!"

"Sure it is." Said Alucard and Amelia tugged at his shirt to get his attention. "Hmm?" said Alucard peering at her over his glasses. And he nodded in understanding at what Amelia had said to him telepathically.

"But little one, until she can become a true vampire or at least a good fledgling she is police girl." And they talked telepathically once more before Amelia turned to Victoria innocently.

"Why wont you drink your blood?" she asked Victoria shoulders' slumped. Seeing her reaction Amelia became worried. "Eh?! What'd I do?"

"Don't mind her little one. Let the police girl be." Said Alucard stroking Amelia's hair. Victoria scowled and then she looked at the scene before her. The almighty Alucard smiling with contentment at the little girl in his arms. And Victoria giggled and Alucard glared at her.

"Care to share what's so funny police girl?" and Victoria tried not to giggle as he glared at her.

"Its just that I never thought I'd see you smile like that Master." And Alucard scowled.

"Police girl-" he stopped when he was cut off by Amelia.

"But why?" she asked in honesty. "Master Alucard has a really big heart. Why wouldn't he smile like that?" asked Amelia her brow furrowed in concentration, honestly trying to discover the reason.

"Until you see me fighting little one you shall not know. Leave it at that." Amelia looked at him with curiosity but did not press.

"Okay!" and then her face fell when she saw Alucard looking up at the ceiling.

"Ah, I see." He said and turned to Victoria. "Is Harkonnen alright?"

"Argh! Stay out of my head Master!" said Victoria and once again Amelia wondered what her problem was. She herself thought the telepathy they shared was cool and intriguing. Symbolizing there bond that seemed to grow with each day. And why Victoria didn't want to share in it baffled her.

"I will when you learn how to block me." he replied coolly and then his attention turned to Amelia. "Little one what do you have to say for yourself?" he asked sternly as he set her down on her feet. She just stared at the floor. Shuffling her feet around she didn't dare meet his stern gaze. Victoria felt a pang of sympathy for the little girl. For she was sure that Alucard would send her violent dreams or worse actually hurt her.

"Master maybe-" she was silenced as he raised a hand. "B-"

"Be quiet police girl or I will punish you." She fell silent and watched. Alucard bent down at her level.

_"Vorbi!" _commanded Alucard in Romanian. Amelia was fearful now, her third language was now one he used when she was in trouble. _Speak._

_"Je suis désolé que le Maître, je n'ait pas signifié pour débarquer sur mme. Victoria que c'était un accident ! Je jure qu'il était !" _she squeaked out not able to think straight out of fear. She spoke in perfect French. _I'm sorry Master I didn't mean to land on Ms. Victoria it was an accident! I swear!_

"That's not what I was referring to little one."

"I'm sorry for climbing around in the vents. I know I shouldn't be, I just…I just wanted to explore. Please Master, don't be mad." She said desperately for it was not the punishment she feared. It was the look of disappointment on his face if she did wrong. A look she could not bear to face.

"Wrong again little one." and she looked up into his face, she didn't know what else.

"What else Master?" and he gave her a disappointed look. A look that panged her, stabbed through her heart, and made her feel as though she was being torn apart.

"Why little one I am disappointed." He said his voice low and serious. Even Victoria trembled.

"I'm sorry Master." Said Amelia and he shook his head.

"No Amelia, oh you will be sorry." He said with a sneer and he held her chin up and he saw the fear in her eyes. "That you didn't tell me about this sooner!" he said his face breaking into an excited smile. Like a little boy who had just gotten his favorite toy for Christmas. "I had no idea you could use the vents to get around! And here I was using the plumbing system." Victoria nearly fainted.

"Y-your not mad at me?" asked Amelia nervously.

"Mad?!" he said pulling her into a hug. "I'm not mad. I'm ecstatic! Good work little one!" Victoria looked at her Master as though he had just gone insane. Amelia thought so too but she shrugged it off and hugged her Master back. Pulling back Alucard straightened and turned to Victoria.

"Master I do believe you have gone soft." Said Victoria in a slow and incredulous voice as she looked over at her Master. Crossing her arms over her chest and looking at him as though she made a big discovery. "Who knew the almighty Alucard could be brought down by a little girl."

"Shut up police girl I'm still not above punishing you." And he felt a tug on his sleeve and looked down and sighed in defeat. "Oh alright I wont punish her."

"Yay!" said Amelia happily as Alucard held her hand open for her. She slipped her small hand into it and looked over at Victoria. "Ms. Victoria where were you going before I fell on you?"

"Oh um, I was just going to the barracks."

"Ooh! Can I go?!" said Amelia excitedly.

"Well I don't know…" trailed Victoria with a hand behind her head.

"Oh please? Pretty please? With sugar on top? I promise to be good. And I wont fall on anyone, promise." Said Amelia, Victoria was having a hard time resisting because for the love of God. Amelia was just too cute to ignore. Her pleading eyes were big and Victoria fought the huge to pick her up and squeeze her with a huge hug in delight.

"I…" she said looking at her Master desperately. "Master? Help!"

"Hmm…" said Alucard Amelia looked up at him with pleading eyes.

"Please papa?" _Yep, that'll do it. _thought Alucard in defeat.

"Alright, but I'm coming with you."

"Even better!" said Amelia hugging Alucard and he smiled and patted her head. Victoria awed.

"Shut up police girl, breathe one word of this to the men and I'll personally make sure you have nightmares for the rest of the week." He warned her as they walked over to Victoria.

"Of course Master." Said Victoria smugly.

"Come on! Come on!" said Amelia jumping for joy (literally). She held her hand out for Victoria. "Come on Ms. Victoria!" Victoria couldn't help but smile. She was just too cute and too innocent for her own good. Taking her hand they all began to walk hand in hand to the barracks. Even though Victoria didn't agree that a little girl should be around the big guns she didn't care at the moment. With Amelia it felt nice and comforting. She hadn't felt this calming sensation since her father had been alive. Looking down at the little she smiled.

"Yes, let's." Amelia beamed. Victoria looked back up and looked out at the window. The moon shone in a near half moon. _Hmm, maybe life isn't so bad after all. _Victoria thought as she held the little girl's hand. Her thoughts strayed back to her horrid afternoon. It hadn't been pleasant she was being treated with disrespect once more by all the soldiers and she had been repulsed by the blood bags she had been given. But as she held the little girl's hand she felt at peace. Something that was so small but gave so much comfort felt so right. And for once she felt good to be alive. Smiling to herself she walked.

**XXX**

Amelia was currently in complete and utter fascination at the soldier's barracks. It was a magnificent sight to behold. The training areas, the gyms, the shooting ranges, and all over the uniformed men. Her eyes widened as she looked at their guns. After hearing Alucard's gun being fired and shoot she didn't mind at all. They wandered off to the indoor shooting range and she noticed all the stares they were getting.

The people's eyes all strayed to Alucard and his tall red clad grinning form. She wondered why their eyes all filled with fear as they looked at him. She wondered why Victoria's spirits seemed to dampen as she looked at them longingly. Glares and ugly looks were sent their way. Amelia became suddenly hurt. _Who would want look at me like that? _she wondered, having never been one to hate she didn't know why they were receiving such scathing looks. Amelia could practically feel their hatred rolling off of them in proverbially clouds of steam. Her eyes looked to them all with question. Alucard seeing this spoke to her mentally.

_Do not speak little one. _He warned seeing her about to open her mouth to say something to one particularly rude soldier. _It will do you no good._

_But papa!_

_No buts, it wont matter what you say or what you do. They will always fear us and hate us. _

_But what did we do?_

_When I said we I meant police girl and myself. You are not included in this one Amelia. You are not apart of this and nor will you ever be. You are human, not one of us. _Her eyes suddenly began to fill with tears as she looked up at Alucard. She stopped just outside the shooting range. Victoria turned to her.

"What's wrong Mia?" she just shook her head and continue to stare at Alucard.

"Wh-wh-why…?" she asked as she wiped away the tears hastily looking at Alucard with hurt and shock across her face. "Why would you say that?"

"Say what?" asked Victoria rounding on Alucard. "Master what did you do to her?" Alucard looked equally shocked.

"I did nothing!" he said in surprise. "Little one…" he reached for her but she jerked away. And now it was his turn to feel floored at her actions.

"Why?" she demanded stomping her little foot. "I'm not like them!" she exclaimed forcefully. Well with as much force as a three foot eight girl could give.

"I…" Alucard began as he searched her mind.

"I would never look at you like that! I would never think of you like that! I'm not like that! I'm not like them at all! Why would you think that?" she said and he found it. In her words and in her mind. She was confused. Amelia had thought Alucard had compared her to those other humans. Shaking his head and chuckling he reached over to her again. But this time cautiously as he bent down to her level. They attracted stares but no one cared.

"Come here little one, I'll not bite." He said and she let him touch her face. Stroking her cheek and her hair before he gently guided her into his arms. She burrowed into his chest and he felt her little body shake as he wrapped his arms around her. Rubbing her back, sending waves of calming reassurance throughout her.

"Why are you laughing?" she demanded as she felt his body shake with inward mirth.

"Because little one is so silly."

"Am not!" she said indignantly, he laughed even more at her cuteness.

"Oh but little one you are." And he pulled her back and wiped the tears away from her eyes. "You misunderstood me completely."

"I did?" and he nodded.

"You did. When I said you were not one of us. I meant it, you are not. For we are Nosferatu, the true undead. And you are but a human, a little frail one if I do say so myself." She stuck her tongue out at him and he laughed. "But that doesn't mean it's a bad thing." She huffed and crossed her arms and looked away from him pointedly.

"I'm not that short. I'm three eight and a _half _thank you very much!" he chuckled and pulled her face with a finger to face his.

"I know little one." he smiled slightly. "But what I didn't mean to make you angry or compare you. No, you are most certainly not like them. You are far too sweet."

"Then why-?" he silenced her with a finger pressed to her lips.

"You are human though. And you will never be put into the same category as we are. And while you are here you will be facing the real world and I shall not shield you from it like others will try to. I will not sugarcoat the dangers and the harsh realities. But instead I will guide you through them. Teach you how to overcome them and how to deal with them. You need a teacher, and I shall be one." she nodded, Amelia understood, he was right of course.

"But they shouldn't treat you like that. Its wrong, half of them probably don't even know you! Or Ms. Victoria!" And Victoria bent down on Amelia's level as well.

"Thank you." She said and Amelia looked at her.

"Um…" Victoria smiled brightly.

"You see Mia not many people see us for people. They see us for heartless monsters without any feelings. They do what's called "Judging a book by its cover." Its wrong but its true. You have to learn to ignore it because it will never change. But as long as there are people like you who are around then it makes all the ridicule and the suffering worth it." said Victoria smiling.

"Police girl." Began Alucard in mocking shock. "I had no idea you were the next Confucius."

"Shut up." She said pushing him playfully with a smile. Reaching over with a gloved hand she wiped away Amelia's tears and held her cheek and smiled. "Come on, let us show you around. This place is actually neat once you get over all the death and explosions." Amelia gave a small laugh and nodded with a smile.

"Okay." She said and Victoria smiled once more. "Plus its not like I'm not around death anyways. I have you two with me don't I?" and Alucard chuckled.

"That you do." Picking her up and standing up straight he smiled at her. "And we'll always stay with you."

"Right." Replied Victoria as well. Amelia beamed. Still holding Victoria's hand Amelia stood between them as she held Alucard's hand as well. Opening the door the walked through the door and headed inside the indoor shooting range. Smiling and in better spirits and looking around Amelia had the sudden urge to touch everything but did her best to refrain. That was until she saw the wicked blades hanging on the wall which just so happened to be next to the hunting knives…

**XXX**

"...Hey what do you think your doing? Don't touch that! Put that down…OH MY GOD!" the soldier was immediately cut off when a dagger zoomed over his head. Amelia being to absorb in the blades had not heard him until it was too late. Crouched low with his eyes wide and wild in fear a soldier looked at the little girl with fear and somewhat reverence.

"Hunh?" she asked oblivious cocking her head to the side her brows furrowed in confusion as the soldier bolted for the door. "Was it something I said?" she asked in confusion. Shrugging oh she continued to examine the blades with glee. The shinning silver was brilliant and light enough for her to hold.

Holding it between both hands she examined it and smiled madly. Oh yes, Amelia could have fun with these. _Lots and lots of fun…_she thought maniacally. Giggling to herself she held it as she thought she should and aimed for the target. A few soldiers stopped when they heard a soft giggle, some thinking it was Alucard and wondering where the hell the exit was.

Aiming she pulled her arm back and threw. The soldier finally looked down and saw a little girl with a couple of knives in her hands.

"What the hell?" asked one and they heard a large PLUNK and looked over to the target. To the left of the heart just a few inches from the bull's-eye was the narrow Smith and Wesson dagger.

"Darn it!" she exclaimed oblivious to her spectators. "I missed." Snapping her fingers and shaking her head she went to try again when a brave soldier rushed up to stop her.

Too late!

"Hey don't throw-" the soldier was cut off as he let out a blood curdling scream. Amelia had not noticed him and had thrown. Nearly decapitating the soldier, jumping up and down for joy she exclaimed.

"I did it! I did it! I hit the circle!" she exclaimed happily. As she began to throw again in her joy.

"No don't-!" cried the soldier dodging once more. But she didn't notice as he was once again nearly decapitated. She began to throw in rapid succession and almost hitting the heart all five times. Finally when she hit it on the sixth try once more she jumped for joy.

But a soft panting and sob caught her attention when she turned and saw the soldier. Laying on the floor in a fetal position, she raised an eyebrow. Carefully setting down her new toys she went over to him.

"Um, excuse me sir, but are you alright?" she asked cutely, his eyes widened as he scrambled to get away from her.

"Get the hell away from me!" he shouted at her, she was hurt now.

"Wait, I just-"

"Demon child!" he screamed as he bolted up and rushed out but not before he knocked into Alucard on his way out.

"What the…?" began Alucard looking at the man with a raised eyebrow as he grabbed Alucard by the front of his jacket.

"You're the vampire here! What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Get the hell of me you pathetic human!"

"And you get that demon child out of these barracks!" he exclaimed as he rushed past Alucard who was still looking confused. _Demon child? Hunh?_

"I just wanted to hit the circle." Came a small voice. Amelia was now in front of Alucard. Hands behind her back and she was absentmindedly toeing a spot on the floor. Alucard looked down with a raised eyebrow.

"You wouldn't happen to be that said demon child would you?" she laughed nervously and put a hand behind her head.

"Well I just, I honestly, I…hehe, I didn't see him and I threw the knife and I guess I almost hit him…hehe…it was his fault! He shouldn't have been in front of me!" she exclaimed indignant, awaiting punishment for her second crime in a row she was surprise to hear Alucard let out a boom of laughter. "Hunh?"

"Let me get this straight little one, you almost killed a soldier trying to hit a target?" she nodded ashamed.

"Well now little one." he sighed. "I guess I need to teach you first how to be aware of your surroundings. Secondly how to throw, and thirdly not to destroy Sir Integra's platoon. We need them you know." She nodded in understanding and he patted her head.

"Good girl, now show me what you did." She pulled the dagger from behind her back a maniacal expression on her face along with an insane grin as she leaned forward with it in excitement. He automatically took a step back upon seeing the blade, which was a rarity even for him.

"Wow! Really? Come on! I'll show you!" she said as she took his hand and dragged him to the range she had been practicing at. Alucard's eyes widened when he saw how she had hit the target twice and had been close to it on the other five tries.

"You…threw…those…?"

"Huh hunh!" she said bobbing her head up and down. "Want me to show you?" he nodded mutely. She stepped back, aimed and threw.

Perfect hit.

"YAY! I did it! I hit it again!" she said jumping up in down. Alucard stared in disbelief for a full minute when he felt a tug on his sleeve. Looking down he saw Amelia smiling up at him.

"Look master! I did it!" he smiled and patted her head.

"You sure did little one, what an amazing talent you have." She beamed and he looked thoughtful for a moment. "Say little one how would you like to learn how to _properly _use those daggers?" she nodded furiously.

"That would be really cool!"

"But" he looked at her seriously. "You would have to be committed to this. There would be no going back on it at all. You can't just get tired of it and say okay I quite now this is boring. No, you must commit yourself to it or its no deal." She straightened up and nodded.

"I will, I wont back down." she said determined and he nodded as she sprang into salute (she had seen Victoria doing it earlier).

"Snappy, I like that." she beamed once more and waited for further instruction. "Alright now little one, I'll need to talk to Master about this but I'm sure we can arrange something. But for now…" he went over to the rack and took out a pair of earphones and a very small hand gun. "Let's see how you far with one of these…"

**Several clips later **and some basic gun instruction Amelia learned how to shoot properly but she still left much to be desired. She only hit the target twice, once in the head, and once in the heart. But it was still not enough. Unlike the daggers the impact from the gun and the weight of it despite it size was still to overwhelming to her. And the shock afterwards sent her back on her rump more than once. But still Amelia persisted and soon it was nearly lunch time, around midnight at night.

Putting the gun away and the earphones along with the daggers; Alucard took Amelia's hand and led her out of the range. Introduction from the soldiers had not taken place after the last one had nearly been decapitated. But Amelia didn't care; she liked it there with Alucard. For some strange reason it felt right to her, she felt comfortable around the guns and the weapons. Being a human fledgling to the most powerful Nosferatu tended to make you remember there are more scary things in the world than a few explosions and sharp blades.

"Police girl." Addressed Alucard to Victoria who was still firing away. "Are you coming with us?" she took of her headset and looked over at them.

"Oh what?" Alucard rolled his eyes.

"Are you coming with us?" she looked down at Amelia who was smiling and looking around. Hanging onto Alucard's hand, her eyes wandering all the way to a tall man with receding silver hair and a large scar running across his cheek; he was talking with a younger soldier about something but Amelia couldn't hear for all the noise. The young man saluted him and the older man turned and stopped when he saw Amelia with Alucard. Giving her a strange look she merely smiled and waved to him. He smiled and waved back before striding away.

Amelia's attention turned back to Victoria and Alucard who were now arguing over Victoria not drinking her blood.

"…ugh! Forget it! Come on little one! Time to go." He said as he strode quickly into a portal. "Coming police girl?" Victoria sighed and holstered her gun.

"Yeah, sure, I'm coming." And Amelia smiled and held her hand out for Victoria.

"Come on Ms. Victoria! Let's go have lunch!" Victoria smiled and took Amelia's hand.

"Let's." and together, the three of them descended into the portal. Victoria was apprehensive of the prospects of "Lunch." but thought better of it when she realized that at least Amelia would be there to distract her Master. Smiling down at the little they walked through the darkness, Alucard at the lead.

**To be continued…

* * *

**

_Yay! This is the end of chapter five! And like I said, I know it wasn't the best thing in the world but I had no idea how else to introduce Victoria or Amelia's hidden talent for throwing things. And yes to everyone who's wondering she is a very oblivious person and she is very small and very young and is still VERY inexperienced with the world. So certain things like discrimination -in certain contexts- are new for her and she doesn't know that you can't change it yet. That's why she reacted the way she did. Also, again, I am very sorry that this chapter is so totally lame. But don't worry I promise that the next chapter will be loads better and the chapters afterwards. Also I will be putting in Omake Theatre's so if there are any suggestions at all for them that will be awesome. Because I need suggestions and lots of them. Because remember the most suggestions and nice reviews the better the work will be! And I don't want to disappoint any of you! So please! _


	7. Omake Theatre: Part 1

**Innocence of Darkness series **

**Book 1: Fields of Innocence**

**Omake Theatre 1**

**By: Selene08**

_Welcome ladies and gentleman to the Omake Theatre. Today we will be featuring the exploits of Alu-chan and our ever sweet heroine Mia Swan! Applause if you please…I said clap dammit! Clap!_

_Now as you all know Fields of Innocence will be spawning too many chapters of oh so delicious fun but along the way the poor author (me) will be going insane. Due to the stress of having to write two books at once and updating for my wonderful readers also proofreading my nee-chan's stories at the same time. So as you can see, the author will be needing a few breaks here and there._

_And that's where these lovely little side stories come in! These stories will be featuring the gang and whatever exploits they plan to have. These are meant to be comical and for pure enjoyment and I will not be putting tear jerker's in here because those take a lot of brain cells to write and the authoress is feeling very tired at the moment. So please enjoy my little squabbles they will be happening every few chapters or so. And they are not meant to be my best work, just for fun._

_Now let's get this show on the road? Shall we? In the words of Tohru Honda "This is where the fun begins!"_

* * *

**Halloween Mayhem Part 1:**

Deep within the Hellsing Manor in the deepest bowels of the coldest dungeons. Where no mortal dare travel for the darkness sent a chill down their spines. Making their heart race as they felt the haunting presence of the most powerful evil dwell there. The most powerful of the powerful, the evilest of the evil lay slumbering down in the depths of darkness. Only to be awakened…

By a little girl?

What?

"Master Alucard! Master Alucard! Master Alucard! Wake up! Wake up! Its time to get up!" shouted the little girl as she stood in front of the large black coffin. The feelings of impending doom would have scared a full grown man off his feet in seconds. And not just any man, a big burly looking sailor dude with stumble and huge gigantor muscles that had a heart shaped mom tattoo on them. But she was no ordinary little girl, no she was Mia Swan. The eight year old resident of the Hellsing Organization and Vampire Hunter in training.

Mia: I'm eight and a _half _thank you very much!

Authoress: Fine, fine, eight and a _half, _whatever, just go wake up Alu-chan already.

Mia: Okeydokey!

"Master Alucard you have to wake up!" she called as she tapped the coffin with a finger. Arms shot out of the coffin. Cracking their knuckles at her and punching them together Amelia rolled her eyes.

"That wont work on me Hermes, you know I'm not scared of you or Master Alucard." Giving palms up the coffin swung open to reveal Alucard sitting straight up and sleeping. A bit of drool escaped his open mouth as he slept in his red silk pajamas and night cap. Mr. Twinkles, lay right next to him on his shoulder perched in the same red silk pajamas and cap.

"Master Alucard…Master Alucard…MASTER ALUCARD!!!" shouted Amelia as she poled Alucard's leg with each word. Alucard awoke with a start.

"I'm here! I'm awake! Operah save me!" Alucard said whipping around holding Mr. Twinkles close as though he were afraid someone would try to hurt the poor little guy. Recovering himself he looked down at the little girl.

"What?!" he demanded angrily stroking Mr. Twinkles. "You nearly made me drop Mr. Twinkles, what is so gosh darn important little one?" Amelia rolled her eyes at the little doll.

"You have to wake up Master Alucard!"

"Why?"

"Because the authoress made me wake you up. And if you don't wake up then this story can't go on. And if the story can't go on-"

"Alright, alright, I'm up. Sheesh calm the fuck down already."

"Ooooooooh Master said a bad word."

"Shut up!"

"I'm telling."

"Oh no you don't."

"Oh yes I do." And then she smiled greedily and held out a small jar. In black Magic Marker she had written: Swear Jar. "Pay up."

"Ugh, fine." Said Alucard as he fished in his pockets taking out random things with him. A ballerina tutu with pink ruffles. A matching fairy wand, and a cone like cap laced with flowing ribbons. A smaller set made for the little bear with a monogram on the back that wrote: MT (Mr. Twinkles). Along with some "Action figures" my little pony, a Barbie doll, and on top of it all a truck load of "Pixie dust" a.k.a. glitter. Alucard finally took out a battered black wallet, flipping it open he took out a five. "Do you have change?"

"Yeah hold on." She said as she took out from her own pocket. Assortments of weapons including long sharp throwing needles. Daggers, hunting knives, a few small handguns, and who could forget her trusty microfilament gloves. Taking out a whole wad of cash finally Alucard's eyes began round duck eggs.

"Where the hell did you get all that money?" he demanded, she shrugged.

"Ask me no questions and I'll tell you no lies." She said as she peeled out a few ones. "Here you go." And they exchanged. She put the swear jar back in her pocket and turned to look back up at Alucard.

"Now get dressed we have to go!"

"Go where?"

"Don't you remember what day it is today?" shaking his head no, Amelia rolled her eyes and proceeded to pull a large calendar from thin air.

"Hey where did you get that calendar?" he asked suspicious as she pointed to a date that had a large red circle over it.

"It's the night before Halloween! We have to hurry! We don't have costumes yet. This is a disaster!"

"How?" Alucard asked as he examined the calendar.

"It's almost Halloween! How else are we going trick or treating?" demanded Amelia. "Alright, now look just get dressed. Walter's waiting for us." She threw his clothes at him and they hit him square in the face. "Hurry up!"

"Alright! I'm coming! Just hold on!" he said frantically stripping, her eyes widened.

"AHHHHHHHHHH! My eyes! My eyes! They BURN! AHHHHHHHHH!" she screamed covering her eyes as he stripped off his pants, leaving him in only a pair of silk red boxers. Running screaming from the room she left him to change.

Authoress: Oh come on it can't be that bad.

Mia: It is that bad! I don't want to see that!

Authoress: oh don't be such a baby

Mia: You're the one who made me this way!

Authoress: Oh right, but still! Try acting more mature why don't ya?

Mia: sits in a library with a slow burning fire in a comfy arm chair with a book and reading glasses perched on her nose. A look of sophistication about her as she flips a page. Looks up and turns to the camera this good enough for ya?

Authoress: rolls eyes Ugh! Fine! Act however you want! Just get on with it already!

Mia: yay!

After a fight with his pants and a careful changing of clothes on Mr. Twinkles Alucard was ready to rock and roll. He now stood in front of Sir Integra who was behind her desk surveying them over close fingers. Walter was behind her and they were now waiting for Victoria and Mia.

"We're here!" cried Victoria and Mia in unison. Breathing hard Victoria stumbled forward with Mia in her wake.

"Good, now we can begin." Sir Integra passed them a folder. "Here's your mission." they took it and looked it over with care and concentration. Pictures spread out before them of their targets.

"What are my order's Master?" asked Alucard setting the file down and mockingly bow.

"Search and buy Alucard." Said Integra lighting a cigar. "I don't want this atrocity to continue. Do you understand? Spare no expense, we will have better costumes than Maxwell." Alucard mockingly bowed and Amelia followed suit while Victoria sprang into a snappy salute.

"We won't let you down!" said Amelia proudly as she straightened up.

"Right sir!" said Victoria and then they stepped into a portal that Alucard had just made. Just before they left Integra spoke.

"May God and her majesty be with you on this holy shopping crusade. Amen."

"Amen!" they all cried and left. When they had gone Walter turned to Sir Integra.

"Sir, will you be needing anything else?"

"Yes, Walter, get me the president of the Hello Kitty Fan Club number. I need to pay them a visit soon. Apparently their exploits have gone on long enough." She said menacingly.

"Of course sir but if you don't mind me asking, just what have they done to incure your wrath?" she slammed her fists on the table.

"Those bastards! They have crossed the most holy of lines! Saying Hello Kitty is a Siamese. She's a Persian Goddammit! The Hellsing Organization will not stand for this! Get me Ferguson! Tell him I want their operation bombed post haste!" Walter took an automatic step backwards and nodded.

"Very good, sir, I'll get right on that." Integra sat back and turned with a beatific smile.

"And get me some tea to pretty please Walter." Looking at his boss in apprehension Walter walked away to go to his new tasks. Silently clenching his fists with tears streaking down his cheeks. _It would be my honor Sir Integra! This atrocity will not go amiss! _He said, whole heartedly agreeing on the matter as he made the phone call.

**Meanwhile…**

"Alright we're here. What do we do now?" asked Alucard and they all turned to Mia who stood in front of the store in full itinerary. She had a shot gun in her hand and cocked it.

"Lock and load baby." She said, Mia was currently sporting her usual jumper and crisp dress shirt. But over it were two bullet belts crossed, an Uzi hanging off its strap on her left shoulder. Two shoulder holsters with Smith and Wesson hand guns and on her back was a mini bazooka. She held an AK 47 shot gun and was ready to go. With a metal soup pot on her head. And of course her trade mark needles and blades could be found on her person and she had her gloves as well.

"Um, sweetie…" began Alucard gently taking the gun away from her. "Why don't we take a different approach." She shook her head and brought out the Uzi.

"No! All for one and one for all! Charge…of the Light Brigade!" she said rushing into the store. Shouts and screams could be heard inside the store. Alucard and Victoria looked on and when a T.V. shot out of the window with glass firing everywhere they just couldn't help but stare.

Mia jumped from the hole running for dear life with the bags swung over her shoulder. A mass of people with torches and pitch forks ran after her.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! RUN FOR YOU LIVES!" she cried as she turned around and in a dramtic Matrix move she fired off some rounds. The rounds turning out to be bullets made from melted down gummy bears. They hit the people and dramtatically made them fall back in slow motion. But The Horde was relentless and kept running after her.

"Get her! She stole _it_!" they cried. Mia ran for dear life while Alucard and Victoria just stared on.

"Oh dear." Said Victoria.

"You mean oh shit, is more like it."

"Shouldn't we help here?" Alucard nodded and un-holstered the Jackal II and the Calsull II. They had been remade and modified, filled with deadly gummy bear bullets with explosive frosting tips. Firing them off, Alucard laughed maniacally…

Authoress: Will Mia be saved? Will she make it? Will Alucard go crazy with his new toys? And what is this _it _this that everyone keeps talking about? And why are you still reading this? Don't you have anything better to do? Of course you don't! Otherwise you wouldn't be here to read my wonderful work now would you? Because its just so wonderful you never want to put it down right? Right? lights go out hey guys! Wait! No! Come back! Please…goes crying in a corner

Mia: She doesn't own Hellsing, Hello Kitty, the Matrix, or even gummy bears. She only owns my character so please don't sue her. She is just a poor author who must burn her own masterpieces to keep warm at night.

Alucard: Want to see me smash them all the pieces with gummy bear bullets? Then stick around for Halloween Mayhem Part II which will be up and running shortly. Grins wickedly

Victoria: And please remember to read the _real _chapters of this story and to always review. Reviews make the authoress happy and make her warm and fuzzy all over. They also make her day a whole lot better and help her sleep at night.

Mr. Twinkles: And please remember to stick around and add her to your favorites. You know you want to. Because if you do you can be alerted of all these fun Omake Theatres and some really awesome and brilliantly written _real _chapters.

* * *

_Clap! Clap! Alrighty then! That was Part 1 of 3, maybe 4 of the Halloween Mayhem Omake Series. I hope you enjoyed it and yes it was very wrong and who knew an eight year old could hold a gummy bear Uzi but oh well. And yes I know it is very out of character but I don't care, it was meant to be for pure entertainment. This story is also the product of an insomniac authoress who went to bed at four in the morning and woke up at seven o'clock to go help water the plants. And then drank a gallon of soda and a lot of sweet crème teas along with some poptarts and doughnuts. I blame the sugar and the lack of sleep. So don't flame me if you thought it was weird, because I will just shrug you off. Stay tuned for next time folks! This is Selene08 signing off!_

_p.s.: If you didn't already catch the spoilers in this, then that is a very good thing. And if you are one of the few people who are following the story then I apologize. I didn't realize till just now but don't worry its identity will become clear in the next chapter that I'm writing at the moment. So again I apologize, please be patient. See ya!_


End file.
